The Black Leg
by Draconsteel
Summary: Summary : Apa yang akan kau lakukan.. Jika dirimu berbeda dengan yang lain? Apakah pasrah dan menerima keadaan dengan lapang dada? Cobalah untuk memahami dunia ini, nak! Walaupun dengan takdir berbeda.. Kau bisa mengubah takdirmu sendiri.. Jika kau tidak mau menjadi.. ORANG GAGAL! (BadSummary), OOC, Typo, Abal, Suram, NaruIno,etc
1. Chapter 1

_**Desclaimer : **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x Ino Y]**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, Ooc, Alur Cepat, etc**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Satu**__** :**_

___**Impian~**_

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

**.**

**.**

**Apa yang akan kau lakukan..**

**Jika dirimu berbeda dengan yang lain?**

**Apakah pasrah dan menerima keadaan dengan lapang dada?**

**Cobalah untuk memahami dunia ini, nak!**

**Walaupun dengan takdir berbeda..**

**Kau bisa mengubah takdirmu sendiri..**

**Jika kau tidak mau menjadi..**

**ORANG GAGAL!**

**.**

**.**

Kuakui bahwa dunia ini memanglah sempurna, dimana setiap kejahatan pasti selalu ada kebaikan dan mereka berdua akan saling bertemu walau membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Kini diriku telah tahu apa itu artinya kejahatan, yaitu dimana kita melakukan sesuatu yang didasari oleh pikiran jahat ataupun dendam.

Namun jika kebaikan itu sendiri, dimana kita melakukan sesuatu yang telah dipikirkan dahulu untuk melakukannya dan mengandung sebuah kebahagiaan untuk diri sendiri maupun orang lain. setiap kebaikan akan dibalas oleh kebaikan dan membuat orang lain berbahagia atas itu.

Tapi!

Apakah artinya jika diriku ini selalu ingin dibunuh sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan maupun kemurkaan mereka semua, yaitu penduduk desa meliputi ninja maupun warga sipil. Aku hanya menarik nafasku dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan, mataku menutup mengikuti alunan angin yang menerpa wajahku.

Terkadang diriku terlalu berambisi untuk membunuh para penduduk, tetapi hatiku lebih memilih untuk memakluminya karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, mereka berkata bahwa diriku sebagai wadah dari seekor monster. Entah mengapa aku juga bingung ketika memiliki monster yang menurut kabar melegenda tetapi aku tidak memiliki aliran chakra.

Terkadang aku merasa dunia tidak adil dengan apa yang diberikan oleh-Nya. Aku selalu melihat orang lain bersenda gurau bersama keluarga mereka, yang kulakukan hanyalah merenungi nasibku sebagai yatim-piatu. Saat pertama kali aku membuka mata yang ada hanyalah sebuah anak-anak.

Sebelumnya aku tak menyadari tempat apa ini, ketika beranjak lima tahun tempat ini merupakan panti asuhan. Sudah dua tahun aku menetap disana namun itu adalah yang akhirnya.. aku diusir. Hidup ini memang kejam takkan ada satu orang pun yang peduli denganmu ketika kau tidak berusaha.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, sebuah cahaya menerpa wajahku yang baru saja bangun dari tidur. Tak lupa melihat jam weker disebelahku menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun bagi para shinobi maupun para penduduk yang berniat untuk berdagang.

Tak lupa untuk melatih otot tubuhku yang masih lemah ini, keseharianku adalah berlatih didepan halaman apartement kumuh. Sandaime sempat menyuruhku untuk tinggal diapartement yang lebih baik untuk ditinggali, namun aku menolaknya. Aku sudah mengerti jika aku tinggal disana pastinya pengunjung semuanya pergi.

Kau tahu?

Aku pernah membaca apa itu chakra dan membaginya dalam beberapa elemen. Aku tertunduk sedih ketika tidak memiliki chakra dan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan kakiku karena selalu melatihnya hingga sangat kuat. Yang membuatku sangat senang adalah Chakra Senjutsu, yaitu chakra yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan senjutsu, yang berisi energi yang ditemukan dialam itu sendiri. ini adalah sumber kuat energi, mampu memberikan seorang ninja peningkatan kekuatan, kecepatan, dan daya tahan untuk taijutsu, serta meningkatkan kekuatan ninjutsu seseorang dan genjutsu.

Sage chakra diciptakan melalui tiga cara pencampuran dan menyeimbangkan energi dan energi spiritual seseorang fisik, serta energi alam dari atmosfer / udara dan medan / tanah. Sejak tiga energi harus seimbang, kapasitas chakra pribadi semakin tinggi seseorang pribadi semakin tinggi seseorang (energi fisik dan energi spiritual), energi yang lebih alami ketika mereka dapat menambah campuran. Hanya mereka dengan kapasitas chakra besar seperti dapat mengumpulkan energi alam yang dibutuhkan untuk memasuki kondisi kuat yang disebut _sage mode._

Juga hanya ketika seseorang tetap 'diam' tidak lagi mengganggu aliran alam sekitar mereka seperti riak dalam kolam, mereka bisa merasakan dan memanfaatkan energi alami. Sisa sepenuhnya masih untuk jangka waktu membutuhkan banyak konsentrasi dan kesabaran, memerlukan kondisi mental yang termotivasi dan ketenangan pikiran.

Aku harus menahan diri agar tidak dendam pada-Nya karena ketidakadilan ini, semua shinobi pada dasarnya harus memiliki sebuah chakra untuk melakukan segala jurus, seperti Ninjutsu. Melihat keadaanku yang saat ini hanya bisa melakukan Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu.

Tak apa, itu tidak akan mengurangi semangatku untuk menjadi seorang shinobi yang diakui oleh desa. Karena itu adalah **IMPIANKU** sebelum menjadi seorang hokage!

Melatih dengan beberapa olahraga seperti push-up, back-up, pull-up, dll. Itu semua kulakukan secara rutin untuk meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh serta stamina. Aku melakukan hal ini bukan semata-mata untuk mencari kekuatan tetapi untuk menutupi kekuranganku.

.

**Naruto End P.O.V**

.

Naruto Uzumaki atau memiliki nama asli Naruto Namikaze lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober tepat pada invasi Kyuubi ke konoha serta sumber masalah baginya yang akan dimulai. Ia selalu saja menghiraukan beberapa penduduk yang memaki maupun berusaha membunuhnya.

Ia berjalan menuju salah satu kedai favoritnya yang tak lain adalah Ichiraku Ramen. Disitulah seorang ayah dan anak yang sangat peduli kepada Naruto, tidak memperdulikan bahwa ia adalah seorang anak siluman maupun monster yang mereka kenal hanyalah satu, dia adalah **Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha**.

Ia selalu menyembunyikan kepintarannya yang secara garis besar keturunan Namikaze dengan tingkah konyol dan kebodohannya hingga para penduduk memperhatikannya sangat lebih, bukan dalam hal kebaikan tetapi karena keusilannya. Pernah suatu hari ia melemparkan bungkus mie kesalah satu keluarga hasilnya sang ayah terkena mie tersebut.

Semua hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari para penduduk, ia merasa bosan hidup dengan kata sendirian dan tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tua.

Alone!

Kini ia berada disebuah ruang bertuliskan 'Ruang Hokage'. Ia datang kesini karena panggilan dari orang yang amat ia sayangi, yaitu Sandaime Hokage yang memiliki nama lengkap Hiruzen Sarutobi. Meski hidupnya menderita tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, Hiruzen selalu datang jika ia terkena masalah. Itulah yang membuat Naruto senang terhadapnya melebihi orang tuanya sekalipun karena ia memang tidak mengetahui orang tuanya.

"Aku mendaftarkanmu ke akademy"

Pernyataan singkat terlontar dari mulut sang hokage, itu tidak membuat Naruto bergeming sedikit pun. Ia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan ia lalui di akademy kalau bukan penghinaan dan ejekan dari murid yang lain. Hiruzen terdiam, suasana ini sangat canggung baginya.

Tak biasanya anak yang terkenal dengan kekonyolannya dan kebodohannya kini sedang terdiam memasang wajah berpikir dengan keras. Anak ini sedang menganalisis dan mencurigai sesuatu yang ia lewati tak sedikitpun pandangannya lepas dari sekelilingnya ini, Hiruzen menentukan Hipotesis bahwa anak itu seorang **Sensorik.**

"Terima kasih"

Naruto beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa mengucapkan salam seperti biasanya bahkan terkesan datar. Hiruzen benar-benar terpaku pada tingkah laku anak itu, dalam waktu sehari sudah bisa merubah emosionalnya layaknya seorang pria dewasa bahkan seperti seorang Uchiha yang selalu memasang wajah datarnya.

Blam!

Pintu tertutup menandakan bahwa anak itu telah meninggalkan ruangan ini untuk beberapa waktu yang lalu, tak menyangka apa yang ia alami hari ini, anak yang sudah ia anggap cucu sendiri bersikap datar kepadanya tanpa suatu alasan yang logis. Ia hanya bisa membatin. 'Apakah aku punya salah kepadamu, Naruto?'

"BlackLeg"

Dengan kedua tangan yang berada dikantung celananya, Naruto berjalan menyusuri desa konoha seperti biasanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Bagaikan sudah terbiasa, Naruto mengacuhkan tatapan kasar dan ucapan halus dari penduduk konoha.

Mata Naruto terfokus sejenak, langkahnya berhenti ketika dia melihat tiga orang anak seumuran dengannya sedang menodongkan sebuah kunai kearah gadis berambut ponytail. Alisnya terangkat satu ketika sang gadis mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali, mungkin gadis itu telah melakukan kesalahan. Naruto berjalan menengahi mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apakah kalian tidak dengar? Ia sudah minta maaf kepada kalian" pernyataan Naruto tidak berupa pernyataan maupun seruan hanyalah sebuah kalimat yang menandakan ia telah mengetahui apa permasalahannya. "Kalian bisa pergi sekarang"

Ketiga anak itu menggeram marah sambil melepaskan pukulannya kepada Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, namun hasilnya nihil. Naruto telah menahannya dengan sebelah kaki terangkat keatas. Mereka bertiga terdiam, tak menyangka bahwa anak yang selalu disebut sebagai monster menahan serangannya.

"Aku sudah memberikan peringatan" dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam, ia mengayunkan kakinya memberikan sebuah hadiah tendangan hingga mereka bertiga terpental menabrak tembok. Naruto sudah tidak peduli bahwa dirinya merupakan orang bodoh dan lemah. Kini ia akan merubah segalanya dengan semua kekuatan yang ia punya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lembut ketika tubuh gadis itu gemetar melihatnya mendekat, ia tak kuasa menahan senyumannya kepada gadis yang sama sepertinya. Sehelaian rambut pirang dan sepasang mata biru menenangkan ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang gadis. "Aku takkan berbuat jahat kepadamu"

Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu meraih tangan tersebut yang terasa kasar dan bekas luka disana. Gadis ini yakin bahwa Naruto memiliki penyiksaan mental yang sangat tragis hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Dilain pikirannya ia sangat senang ketika ditolong oleh Naruto.

"Bukankah kau murid akademy? Ini sudah masuknya pelajaran" mata gadis itu melebar dan secepatnya ia berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam membisu. "Bisakah kau berikan namamu?" pertanyaan Naruto masih bisa didengar oleh gadis yang langsung tersenyum kearahnya sambil berlari.

"Ino Yamanaka!"

Naruto mengangguk seraya melambaikan tangannya, sebenarnya ia juga harus berangkat ke Akademy karena telah didaftarkan oleh Sandaime tepat hari ini juga. Apakah kakek tua itu tidak berfikir kalau ia sedang malas melakukan sesuatu yang membosankan dari sang guru akibat ocehannya.

Jujur saja, Naruto paling malas mendengarkan seseorang berkata sesuatu yang telah ia ketahui. Mengingat ia selalu datang ke perpustakaan konoha seminggu sekali dan menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca seharian serta membaca lebih dari sepuluh buku tiap harinya.

Ia beranjak untuk kesalah satu pohon yang telah ditiduri oleh seorang anak sebayanya sekaligus teman pertamanya ketika ia diusir dari panti asuhan, dia adalah Shikamaru Nara. Seorang anak yang memiliki IQ kurang lebih dua ratus bahkan bisa membuat seorang chunnin kalang kabut melawannya.

"Seperti biasa heh, Shika" anak itu terbangun saat ada suara yang mengganggunya, menengok keasal suara dengan malas sambil mengucapkan kata 'mendokusai'. "Hah, kau selalu saja mengganggu tidurku, Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Hahaha apakah kau tidak ke akademy?" tanya Naruto membuat suasana ini tidak canggung dan hening, sungguh ia sangat benci pada suasana seperti ini walau hidupnya selalu sendirian.

"Nanti saja"

"Berangkat bareng?"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah"

"Tidak"

Naruto mendengus kesal, tetapi itulah yang membuat mereka semakin akrab. Orang tua Shikamaru tidak menyalahkan anaknya untuk berteman dengan Naruto karena ayahnya merupakan sahabat dari Minato Namikaze yaitu ayah Naruto. Shikaku tahu apa yang membuat Sandaime mengganti marga Naruto menjadi Uzumaki karena takut Naruto akan diincar oleh Iwagakure.

"Sudah jam setengah sembilan"

Shikamaru yang mendengar hal itu melebarkan matanya dan berlari kearah Akademy diikuti dengan Naruto dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua berlari dengan kecepatan masing-masing dan itu juga ide yang dibuat oleh Naruto yaitu memutuskan siapa yang sampai dahulu yang akan menjadi juaranya dengan maksud untuk menghilangkan masalah yang sudah biasa dihari-harinya.

Srek!

Pintu akademy terbuka menampakkan dua anak yang tadi berlarian dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sampai didepan pintu wajahnya merah karena nafas yang tidak karuan, para pasang mata menatap kearah dua sosok itu dengan wajah memerah. Naruto yang melihat hal itu memiringkan kepalanya, tetapi itu malah membuatnya semakin imut.

"Kyaa dia tampan!"

"Kyaa Tampan"

"Apakah sudah punya pacar?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "Yah, sebenarnya sih belum punya" sontak saja itu merupakan jawaban yang salah bagi Naruto, saat ini ia langsung diberi jeritan tak jelas dari mereka. Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu beranjak menuju salah satu bangku yang kosong disebelah gadis berambut pirang. Tetapi suara disamping menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum ia menoleh kedepan kembali.

"Eee kamu belum memperkenalkan diri"

Naruto menepuk dahinya karena lupa, mungkin karena kebanyakan pikiran ia menjadi lupa seperti ini. Memang dia memikirkan apa saja? Paling juga memikirkan kepribadiannya yang sangat berbeda dengan orang lain. namun tetap saja ia takkan bisa melupakan hal itu.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Naruto Uzumaki desu. Douzo yoroshiku, onegaishimasu" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman khas dirinya kepada murid-murid dihadapannya.

"Hmm baiklah, kamu duduk disebelah Ino" Naruto mengangguk dan mulai berjalan kearah gadis berambut pirang, memang ia sudah mengenal Ino sejak awal atau lebih tepatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah suasana kembali normal akibat anak-anak lebih memilih untuk berkenalan dengan Naruto dan menghiraukan Iruka didepan.

.xXxX

Naruto saat ini sedang merebahkan tubuhnya direrumputan tak jauh dari akademy, dengan menggoyangkan badan sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang sangat nyaman. Betapa nyamannya ia saat ini, udara segar dihirupnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Kicauan burung terdengar diatas sebuah pohon rindang. Terkadang ia mengusap rumput disebelahnya untuk merasakan kelembutan dan kekasaran alami yang disentuh oleh kulitnya.

Ia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri dari pada berbicara kepada teman sebayanya kecuali Shikamaru yang memang salah satu teman selama diakademy dan kesehariannya. Naruto sempat tak enak hati kepada Shikamaru saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan apa statusnya dan apa jabatannya.

Terkadang Naruto memberikan respect kepada keluarga Nara yang tidak peduli bahwa dirinya selalu dihina dengan kata-kata 'monster kyuubi'. Hal itu pertama kali membuat Naruto heran, tetapi karena sudah kebal akan perkataan tersebut ia lebih memilih menghiraukannya.

"Hmm... kenapa kamu disini, Ino-chan" gumam Naruto karena merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain tak jauh dari sana tepatnya dibelakang pohon. Sosok gadis pirang ponytail keluar dari persembunyiannya akibat ketahuan mengintip Naruto yang sedang tiduran diatas rumput. "Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, cuma nggak sengaja lewat sini" Naruto yang mendengar hal itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Ino-chan"

Ino yang dipanggil Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria berambut pirang disebelahnya. "Apa?"

"Inikan bukan jalanan umum, apakah ada yang lewat sini?" wajah Ino memerah karena malu ketahuan berbohong, ia juga salah membuat jawaban. Memang sih, area ini hanyalah rerumputan yang luas tak ada yang lewat sama sekali bahkan ninja-ninja sensorik.

"A-anu emm-" Ino wajahnya sudah memerah sekali, tak dapat dipungkiri pria tersebut bisa membuatnya malu seperti ini hanya karena sebuah pernyataan singkat. Naruto terkekeh geli menarik tangan Ino agar tiduran diatas pahanya sebagai bantalan untuk tidur. "Kamu tau? Suasana ini yang aku sukai"

Ino mendongak menatap Naruto yang memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ino berfikir bahwa hari ini merupakan hari terindah baginya ketika bisa berduaan dengan pria yang ia dambakan. Entah mengapa ia sangat mencintai pria ini walau hanya sekali bertemu bahkan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Ia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk hal mencintai Naruto, yang pertama saat menolongnya ketika memiliki masalah dengan tiga orang genin, menurutnya Naruto saat itu sangat keren. Dengan sekali tendangan ketiga genin itu terpental hingga menabrak tembok dan tak berani melawan.

Yang kedua adalah sifatnya yang murah senyum dan baik hati. Berbeda dengan pria tertampan dikelasnya yakni Uchiha Sasuke dengan tampang cool dan dinginnya itu membuat Ino tidak suka. Mulai saat ini ia akan menghiraukan Sasuke bahkan tidak akan menjadi Fan-girl nya lagi sampai kapanpun, karena ia telah memiliki dambaan hati.

"Nee Naru-kun" panggil Ino kepada Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Ketika namanya dipanggil, mata Naruto menatap kearah Ino dengan lembut disertai senyuman menawan. Ino kembali merona melihat senyuman paling menawan dalam hidupnya bahkan baru hari ini ia diberikan senyuman lembut kecuali kedua orang tuanya. "...Apa?"

"Bisakah ajarkan aku menjadi seorang Kunoichi?"

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu menunduk, bukan bermaksud tidak mau ataupun sombong. Tapi apakah gadis didepannya tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki chakra seperti yang lainnya. Ino melihat gelagat aneh dari Naruto juga ikut menunduk dalam rebahannya.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki chakra, Ino-chan" Ino tersenyum kearahnya sambil bangun dari tidurannya. Ia menatap kearah mata biru sapphire milik Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan dan memberikan semangat. "Tak apa"

Naruto mengangguk sekaligus menarik tangan Ino menuju tempat biasa ia berlatih. Ino hanya menurut saja kemana ia akan dibawa, ia yakin Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh kepadanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, kini mereka berdua telah sampai didalam Hutan Kematian (Shi no Mori), wajah Ino menegang karena ketakutan karena suasanya sangat mencekam. Naruto berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara mengelus punggung gadis tersebut dalam dekapannya.

"Kita telah sampai"

Mata Ino melebar mendapati pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya. Sebuah taman bunga yang luas dan beberapa burung berkicauan kearah mereka berdua. Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap hal itu, mungkin ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membahagiakan gadis tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dirinya seperti tertarik kedalam perutnya sendiri dan pikirannya melayang-layang tak tentu arah hingga pusing tak karuan.

**[Mindscape]**

**.**

"Akhirnya kau kemari, gaki" Naruto memandang jeruji besi dihadapannya dengan datar, ia sama sekali tidak takut akan suara ini, walau terdengar berat dan menyiratkan hawa mematikan.

"Apa!"

"Tidak manggil doang" Naruto mendengus sambil berbalik berusaha menjauhi tempat yang lembab dan kotor ini, tapi langkahnya terhenti tepat lima langkah sebelum ia berjalan. "Cara kembali gimana, hehehe" terdengar suara benda jatuh didalam jeruji besi tersebut.

"Dasar baka gaki" muncul perempatan didahi Naruto ketika dibilang bodoh oleh suara misterius dihadapannya. Karena tidak terima ia menunjuk-nunjuk jeruji besi tersebut dengan wajah konyol. "Apa-apaan kau ini! Tiba-tiba saja berkata kalau aku bodoh"

Tetapi sosok didalam jeruji besi itu tidak mengidahkan ucapan Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk memasang pose serius, ia memiliki beberapa ucapan kepada inangnya. "Aku hanya ingin berkata kepadamu"

"Ha?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Bicara apa?"

"Apakah kau benci pada desa ini? Naruto" Naruto manggut-manggut karena sudah mengerti arah kemana ucapan ini akan berakhir.

"Tidak" balasnya santai tanpa emosi sedikitpun. Sosok tersebut sontak langsung marah besar kepada Naruto ketika rencana pertamanya gagal. "KENAPA?! PADAHAL KAU HAMPIR DIBUNUH OLEH MEREKA!"

Naruto menunduk sebelum ia kembali menatap kedepan. "Aku tak mungkin marah kepada orang yang tidak tahu apapun. Bukan begitu err"

"Kyuubi"

Mata Naruto melebar sejenak, tapi beberapa detik berlalu ia kembali menenangkan dirinya. "Hmm, baiklah kyuubi-san, aku tahu kau ingin bebas bukan? Dengan cara memancing amarahku dan membuka segel tersebut?!" sosok didalam jeruji besi itu terkejut, ternyata inangnya lebih pintar dari yang ia duga. Sepertinya akan sulit, tidak-tidak bukan sulit lagi bahkan sangat sulit untuk memperdayainya. "Hahh, ternyata kau sudah mengetahuinya" sosok tersebut pasrah sekaligus menghela nafas panjang.

"Begitulah, aku sempat mengobservasi itu Fuin apa. Ternyata Hakkefuin untuk menyegel sesuatu kepada diri seseorang. Tetapi siapakah yang menyegelmu didalam perutku?" sosok itu menyeringai mendapat ide yang kedua untuk mengelabui inangnya, entah apakah akan berhasil atau tidak. Tetapi dicoba dulu baru tahu bukan?

"Ayahmu yang menyegelku kedalam dirimu" Naruto sempat terbelalak mendengar kata 'ayah' ia menjadi semakin ingin mengetahui siapakah orang tuanya. "Apakah kau tahu orang tuaku?"

"Ya"

"Lalu mereka siapa?"

"Buka dahulu segelnya"

Naruto menghela nafas, ternyata Kyuubi itu sangat keras kepala sekali. "Ayolah kyuubi-san. Kau takkan bisa memperdayaiku" lagi-lagi rencana kedua gagal. Kyuubi sudah kehabisan akal untuk memperdayainya, tapi ia takkan jera. Bukan Kyuubi namanya kalau langsung menyerah begitu saja.

"Hah baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu ketika kau telah lulus dari akademy" Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan membelakangi Kyuubi untuk kembali kedalam dunia nyata. "Hanya perlu berkonsentrasi untuk keluar"

Naruto mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Kyuubi, dan benar saja ia seperti tersedot keluar dari perutnya.

"Naru-kun, kalau tidur jangan berdiri" Naruto tersenyum kikuk menatap Ino yang terus menatapnya sambil tiduran diatas taman bunga. Ia hampir lupa kalau kedatangannya hari ini untuk berlatih bukan bersenang-senang.

"Kita jadi latihan?" Naruto mengangguk dan menyuruh Ino memukul beberapa pohon didepannya sampai hancur. Pertama-tama Ino tampak enggan melakukannya tapi Naruto berkata bahwa ini adalah latihan dasar menjadi seorang Kunoichi. Namun beberapa saat Ino melakukannya dengan susah payah hingga tangannya lebam.

.

"Ino-chan, ini sudah sore. Apakah kamu tidak pulang?" gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan terus memukuli pohon yang telah hilang setengahnya karena mendapat pukulan dari sang gadis entah berapa kali tak terhitung banyaknya. Naruto harus terbiasa agar tidak membopong sang gadis untuk pulang. Jika Ino tidak pulang dan dicari orang tuanya? Pasti ia akan diburu oleh keluarga Yamanaka.

"Ayolah Ino-chan, ikutilah perintahku kali ini"

Ino harus menahan diri agar tidak menjitak kepala Naruto dengan sangat keras, pria tetapi terlalu perhatian yang terlalu berlebihan atau mungkin... muncul semburat merah dipipi Ino hingga yang melihatnya akan terpesona akan keimutan sang gadis diterpa oleh matahari tenggelam.

Naruto berjongkok membelakangi Ino dengan maksud menggendongnya agar lebih cepat sampai dan tidak ingin membuat keluarga Ino mencemaskannya. "Naik" Ino cemberut karena ia ingin berjalan berdua dengan Naruto ditemani matahari tenggelam tetapi malah digendong. Mau tak mau ia menuruti sang pria dengan kesal.

"Aku kan ma- kyaa!"

Ino menjerit ketika Naruto dengan cepat berlari melompati beberapa pohon tanpa chakra dan itu sempat oleng sedikit karena lehernya terlalu dicekik oleh Ino hingga sulit bernafas. Saat mereka berdua telah sampai diatas tebing, Ino menghela nafas dan menjitak Naruto dengan keras. "Pelan-pelan Baka!"

Naruto terkekeh dan kembali melompat dari atas tebing yang terbilang sangat tinggi tersebut, tak menghiraukan teriakan Ino menggema disana. Tanpa ia sadari Ino tersenyum akan perasaan ini yang selalu dekat dengannya, perasaan nyaman dan tentram bersamanya.

'Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Naru-kun'

.

.

.

To be continued~

Hahaha ini Fic pertama dengan adegan Romance tak kentara, yah saya bingung juga membuatnya dengan pair NaruIno. Soalnya banyak yang pairnya NaruHina dan NaruSaku. Saya ingin membuat yang berbeda dengan yang lain. itu saja yang saya jadikan kesimpulan.

Tolong berikan Review agar lebih maju.

.

**Draconsteel**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desclaimer : **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x Ino Y]**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, Ooc, Alur Cepat, etc**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Dua**__** :**_

_**~Kekasih?~**_

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

**Apa yang akan kau lakukan..**

**Jika dirimu berbeda dengan yang lain?**

**Apakah pasrah dan menerima keadaan dengan lapang dada?**

**Cobalah untuk memahami dunia ini, nak!**

**W alaupun dengan takdir berbeda..**

**Kau bisa mengubah takdirmu sendiri..**

**Jika kau tidak mau menjadi..**

**ORANG GAGAL!**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang sangat cerah kini melanda desa konoha, angin berhembus lumayan kencang menandakan hari ini cuacanya berawan. Tetapi itu tidak membuat para penghuni desa Konoha patah semangat, mereka tetap melakukan reutinitasnya seperti sedia kala tanpa ada hambatan sama sekali.

Syuut!

Tiba-tiba sebuah shuriken tertancap dimana-mana, pelakunya tidak lain adalah seorang shinobi tanpa chakra yang selalu mengenakan celana hitam panjangnya. Ia memiliki perawakan rambut pirang hingga menutupi jambangnya memiliki mata sebiru samudera yang menenangkan dan memiliki tiga goresan dipipinya layaknya seekor rubah.

"**Flambage shot!"**

Anak itu menghilang dari pandangan lalu muncul tepat dibelakang sebuah boneka dummy. Ia melepaskan tendangannya tepat pada punggung dummy yang langsung terpental sangat jauh, tak sampai situ terdengar ledakan lumayan keras hingga menghancurkan beberapa pohon.

"Yosh! Akhirnya berhasil, dua jurus sudah kukembangkan"

Karena kelelahan, dirinya harus mengatur nafas dibawah pohon sakura, ini adalah tempat favoritnya untuk menenangkan pikiran maupun untuk berlatih, semenjak kedatangan gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dengan ponytail yang menutupi mata kanannya, ia menjadi semakin giat berlatih guna melindungi gadis tersebut.

"Keluarlah, Ino-chan"

Melihat Heiress dari Clan Yamanaka yang sedari tadi mengintipnya, ia tak kuasa menahan senyuman di pagi yang cerah ini. Rambutnya yang diterpa oleh angin, memang cuaca sedang berawan membuatnya tampak cantik dimana para shinobi yang lewat akan terpesona melihatnya.

"Aku membawakan bento untukmu, Naruto-kun"

Mendengar penuturan dari gadis ini, Naruto memberikan cengirannya tat kala gadis itu ikut tersenyum kearahnya sambil membawa dua buah kotak bento dengan gambar hati ditengahnya.

"Ini buatanmu sendiri, Ino-chan?"

"Hu'um" gadis itu mengangguk dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka kotak bento masing-masing. Ketika Naruto mendapati sayuran disana seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat. Tapi karena tidak enak pada gadis yang telah membuatkannya bento ia harus menahan perutnya yang memberontak akibat penolakan.

"E-enak sekali Ino-chan"

Gadis itu bersemu merah karena telah dipuji secara langsung oleh pria ini. Naruto memakannya dengan lahap hingga bekas nasi masih menempel di sudut bibirnya, dengan reflek.. sang gadis mengelapnya hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu. Mata yang menjadi benang pirang takdir bagi mereka berdua.

Didalam mata biru lautan tersebut terdapat perasaan bimbang karena dua orang saling mencintai tetapi bodoh untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang tau kalau saling mencintai satu sama lain, namun suatu saat nanti mereka berdua akan bersatu.

"E-eh maaf Naruto-kun. A-aku hanya membersihkan na-nasi di bibirmu"

Naruto tersenyum sembari menangkup tangan Ino dibibirnya, jujur saja jantung Ino saat ini sedang berdegup sangat kencang tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagia dalam hidupnya. Naruto menidurkan Ino tepat di pahanya sekaligus menjadi bantalan untuk tidur.

"Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku tidur sejenak?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Tidurlah, Hime" ucapan Naruto serasa angin lalu di telinga Ino yang tengah mendengkur halus menandakan ia telah tertidur di pangkuan Naruto. Dengan gerak melintang, ia mengelus pipi sang gadis yang langsung menggeliat. Sejenak ia mengeluarkan sebuah suling emas dari dalam bajunya dan meniupnya perlahan.

Kicauan burung terdengar sangat merdu diikuti oleh suara gemercik air tak jauh dari tempatnya, alunan musik indah yang menggema di hutan ini menjadi-jadi ketika binatang-binatang mendatanginya secara perlahan. Mata mereka terpejam bahwa binatang tersebut menikmati alunan musik dari nya.

Ketika musik berakhir, Naruto menatap kepada binatang tersebut. "Kembalilah, akan ada ninja yang memburu kalian" dengan perkataan terakhir itu sang raja hutan mengaum keras menyuruh para anak buahnya kembali kedalam markas tak peduli warga yang mendengar auman itu menjerit ketakutan.

Karena merasa bosan, Naruto memejamkan matanya hingga terlelap dalam bunga tidur.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah mengamatinya dengan senyum sedih mengembang di wajah beranjak tua nya. Ia merasa bersalah ketika menyuruh putri nya untuk menjauhi bocah monster tersebut. Ternyata kelakuan bocah monster yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi warga hanyalah sebuah topeng, pria ini mengobservasi bahwa Naruto hanya menarik perhatian warga untuk mengakuinya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto"

"Draconsteel"

Sang mentari kini sudah berani memancarkan sinarnya, tak hanya menyinari bumi tetapi menyinari dua insan sedang memadu kasih. Gadis ini mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tak luput mengucek matanya. Saat ia terbangun, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Kelinci? Burung? Kucing? Mengapa hewan ini mengitariku?" tak mempedulikan hal itu, ia lebih memilih untuk mengelus guratan pada pipi pria ini. Guratan yang membuatnya semakin manis bagi Heiress Yamanaka ini.

Angin nakal berderu pelan melewati wajah gadis ini. Wajahnya memerah mendapati sang pria terus menerus menghembuskan nafasnya dari mulutnya yang sedang tersenyum.

Karena merasa ada sesuatu berada di pipinya, Naruto mencoba untuk membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, mengerjapkan matanya kini ia telah disuguhi pemandangan indah didepannya, gadis cantik tengah memegang pipinya dengan wajah memerah menambah kesan imut padanya.

"Ino-chan?"

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Maaf jika aku membangunkan tidurmu" Naruto tak kuasa menahan senyumannya sambil menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Ino. Merasakan lembutnya kulit gadis, ia semakin terbuai akan pesona dari sang gadis. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Ino Yamanaka? Gadis cantik yang sedang berada pada masa pertumbuhan kini berada di hadapannya.

Mungkin inilah saatnya ia mengungkapkan perasaan cinta yang telah lama ia pendam sehari yang lalu, sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengamati gadis ini sangat lama dari nama keluarganya

"Ino-chan" suara Naruto membuat sang gadis kembali kedunianya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau dipanggil Sandaime untuk ke kantor hokage" muncul rasa kesal dalam benak Naruto ketika ingin mengungkapkan kata cintanya, namun ada gangguan yang datang. Kenapa sih? Kalau orang ingin menyatakan cintanya selalu mendapat gangguan layaknya sinetron.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ino-chan" gadis itu mengangguk dan mereka berdua menghilang menyisakan bayangan hitam menandakan bahwa betapa cepatnya kedua shinobi ini. Sejenak sebelum sang ANBU pergi meninggalkan mereka, rasa rindu muncul dalam hati, ia sangat rindu pada sosok yang menjadi gurunya.

'Namikaze Minato'

..o.O.o..

Cklek!

Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan anak berambut pirang, dengan sebelah tangan dikantung celana serta memasang wajah datarnya. Sandaime yang melihat raut wajah Naruto hanye menghela nafas.

"Persiapkan dirimu 2 tahun lagi setelah kelulusan genin. Akan di adakan Turnament antar genin di Konoha" dengan anggukan kecil ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sandaime yang masih bingung akan perubahan sifat dari cucu nya ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi semakin dewasa.

Sandaime menatap kearah patung hokage tepatnya patung Yondaime Hokage dengan tatapan sedih. 'andaikan kau ada disini, Minato' batinnya miris karena bingung akan tingkah dari Naruto.

Deru pelan angin musim semi berurak di sana-sini. Angin semi ini menerpa wajah Ino dengan lembut hingga menggoyangkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata kanannya. Duduk dibangku taman dekat taman bermain anak-anak di sana sambil menatap langit senja yang terlukis di sana.

"Ini sudah sore, Ino" suara bariton mengagetkannya. Ia tetap menatap kedepan tanpa mempedulikan sosok di sebelahnya, sebenarnya ia benci pada sosok ini. Ia telah melarang hubungannya dengan pria dambaannya. Sosok itu menghela nafas dan berusaha agar anaknya berbicara kepadanya.

"Ino, maafkan ayah. Bukan maks-" Ino menatapnya tajam seolah-olah memendam kebencian kepadanya sangat besar.

"Apa! Mau melarangku bersama Naruto-kun?! Hah!" ia menyeret kakinya menuju rumah dengan langkah di hentakkan menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah saat ini.

"Bagaimana yah caranya agar bisa berbicara denganku" gumamnya entah pada siapa karena taman ini telah sunyi dan sepi karena menjelang sore. Ia menyesal karena telah melarang anaknya untuk berteman dengan Naruto, ia juga tak ingin anaknya di benci oleh penduduk akibat bergaul dengan 'Bocah Monster'

"Berbicalah dengannya dan dekati dia, paman Inoichi"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Inoichi mendongak menatap pria berambut pirang bermata Blue Sapphire yang indah. Pria itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal telah membenci pria ini.

"Dia sudah membenciku"

Naruto tersenyum sekilas dan turun dari atas pohon, karena tidak enak dengan Inoichi. Ia melangkah kesebelah Inoichi sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor.

"Berusahalah paman, dia hanya butuh kepercayaan darimu" ucap Naruto sambil menatap kedepan tepatnya kesebuah keluarga bahagia sedang makan bersama. Ia menunduk sedih ketika melihat sebuah keluarga sedang bersama. Memang, apa sih keluarga? Jika ia punya keluarga, di manakah mereka? Apakah keluarganya membencinya sehingga meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dan menaruhnya di panti asuhan.

Inoichi menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang menunduk hanya tersenyum masam, di balik senyuman Naruto terdapat kerinduan dan menginginkan kasih sayang dari orang tua, Inoichi tahu kalau Naruto yatim piatu dan baru mengingat kalau Naruto anak dari sahabatnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Ah sudah menjelang malam paman, aku pulang dahulu"

Naruto berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk pulang ke rumah kumuhnya. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan kedalam kantung tak lupa memberikan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Ketika bayangan Naruto telah disapu gelap malam, Inoichi hanya membeku melihat kemiripan Naruto dan Minato saat ini.

"Draconsteel"

Malam beribu bintang memang indah untuk di pandang, tetapi malam tanpa bulan seakan hidup dalam kegelapan. Memandang sekilas bulan purnama di atasnya dengan seksama, bulan jika dipandang dari bumi memang halus tanpa cacat sedikitpun layaknya kulit bayi baru lahir.

Namun ketika kau mendekatinya, kau akan mendapati lubang-lubang di sana dan tak nampak indah sama sekali. Ia sempat membaca diperpusatakaan Konoha, konon ada sosok yang dapat membentuk bulan dengan mudahnya hanya menggunakan kekuatan matanya, dia adalah Rikudou Sennin.

Ia sangat mengagumi sosok Rikudou Sennin karena tujuannya adalah menciptakan perdamaian di dunia Shinobi seperti dirinya yang akan mendamaikan dunia ini lalu menjadi seorang hokage yang di akui oleh masyarakat. Jika menjadi hokage tidak diakui oleh masyarakat sama saja kalian hidup seorang diri.

Sendirian..

Ia sudah hidup sendirian di tinggal orang tuanya dipanti asuhan. Hidup sendirian itu takkan enak layaknya kau berada di dalam jurang kehidupan yang gelap gulita. Berjalan menyusuri jurang kegelapan tanpa arah dan tujuan pasti dan hanya terdengar tapakan kakimu sendiri.

Yang bisa Naruto lakukan saat ini, adalah menanti kelulusan dari akademy lalu Kyuubi akan memberi tahukan kedua orang tuanya. Suatu saat nanti ketika ia bertemu dengan orang tuanya, ia akan menunjukkan topi hokage kepadanya bahwa anaknya telah menjadi orang hebat tanpa asuhan mereka.

..o.O.o..

Pagi ini cuacanya seperti biasa, mentari masih malu menampakkan sinarnya, burung saling bersahut dalam kicauan merdunya dan tak luput pula angin pagi yang segar akan selalu membuat warganya semangat untuk menyongsong hari ini.

Namun dapat kita lihat dihutan kematian, pria berambut pirang tengah memompa staminanya tanpa henti. Butir keringat berjatuhan dari pelipis hingga kedagu. Ia setiap harinya berlatih di sini, karena takkan ada yang mengganggunya saat melatih kekuatannya.

Kekuatan yang hanya mengandalkan kemampuan kaki nya seperti komik yang ia baca di perpustakaan konoha, yaitu karakter Sanji. Atau Tsunade Senju yang mengandalkan Human Strength miliknya melalui pukulan tangan. Ia terus menerus menghitung hingga hitungan berakhir di angka seribu, tentu saja ia akan selalu menambah hitungannya tiap hari.

"Saatnya mengembangkan juru-" ucapannya terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah pedang berwarna merah tak jauh dari sana, dengan cepat ia berlari dan memegang pedang itu. Seketika tangannya serasa terbakar api, karena ia ingin memiliki pedang ia takkan menyerah untuk mencabutnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, kini ia telah mendapatkan sebuah pedang yang menurutnya sangat istimewa. Ketika ia pegang muncul kobaran api menyelimutinya. Ia hanya mampu terkagum sekaligus mengayunkannya kekanan maupun kekiri untuk mencobanya, namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika merasakan sekelompok orang mendekat kearahnya.

"**Fuin!"**

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas Fuinjutsu lalu menyegel pedang itu. dengan cepat ia memasukkan gulungan itu kedalam kantung celananya sambil menunggu siapakah yang datang mendekat.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kami datang untuk membawamu kepada Danzo-sama" Naruto menautkan alisnya, jujur saja ia tidak mengenal siapakah Danzo. "Danzo? Siapa dia?"

"Sudah ikut saja, nanti kau akan tahu!" merasa nada bicara itu terdapat sebuah paksaan Naruto menjadi enggan untuk mengikutinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menghilang dalam pandangan.

"**Flambage Shot!"**

Satu dari empat ANBU terpental akibat tendangan akurat Naruto menghantamnya, namun saat menabrak pohon terdengar ledakan dari sana. Ketiga ANBU itu menatap Naruto horror, mengeluarkan kunai nya lalu melesat kearah Naruto dari tiga sudut dan berpikir bahwa Naruto akan mengelak terkena serangannya.

Naruto menyeringai sedikit, ketika jarak tersisa satu meter Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kaki berada diatas dan memutarkannya.

"**Party table!"**

Buagh!

Mereka bertiga terpental lumayan jauh dan menyeimbangkan tubuh, mengelap darah dari sudut bibirnya dan masih tak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa membuat mereka bertiga terpental, kabarnya nama Uzumaki Naruto tidak memiliki chakra.

Ketiga ANBU itu saling mendekat dan membisikkan rencana. Semenit kemudian mereka memandang Naruto dengan datar tanpa emosi sama sekali. Naruto menautkan alisnya, memasang posisi siaga dan memundurkan kaki kanannya.

"Kami tidak ingin ada kekerasan, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto menyeringai dan menggesekkan ujung sepatunya tepat di atas batu.

"**Frit Assortie!"**

Tercipta tiga buah api menerjang kearah mereka yang lengah. Salah satu temannya tewas terbakar oleh api tersebut, sebenarnya ini bukanlah jurus melainkan sebuah teori yaitu Gaya Gesek. Naruto menggesekkan kakinya tepat diatas batu dekat kakinya sehingga menimbulkan percikan api.

Ia hanya menambahkan kekuatan pada kakinya sehingga percikan api tersebut semakin besar dan menerjang kearah mereka. Ini hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan saat pertama kali. Ia hanya menendang batu dipinggir sungai karena kesal, namun malah menimbulkan percikan api.

"Tinggal dua"

Salah satu ANBU menerjang kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat sehingga Naruto susah untuk menghindarinya. Ketika ia salto kebelakang berharap untuk menjangkau jarak antara dirinya dan musuh. Sebuah tendangan di luncurkan oleh ANBU 2 sehingga Naruto terpental kedepan.

Tak sampai disitu, ANBU 1 menendangnya keatas mengakibatkan Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. ANBU 2 muncul lalu menendang Naruto dari atas.

Karena tak mau mati sia-sia Naruto mengangkat kakinya untuk menghantamkan ANBU 2 dengan kakinya.

Buagh!

Naruto terjatuh ketanah ketika tendangannya telah membuat ANBU itu terjatuh lebih parah darinya. Merasa situasi tidak mendukung, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan Fuinjutsu dan mengusapkan dengan darah dari dagunya. Tak peduli jikalau tubuhnya saat ini sedang remuk akibat terjatuh.

Kedua ANBU itu terdiam menatap apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, matanya melebar ketika Naruto memegang sebuah pedang diselimuti oleh api, Naruto menyebut pedang ini **RYUJINJAKKA.** Melihat musuhnya lengah, Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul dibelakang ANBU 2 sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Jrash! Trank!

ANBU 2 pun tertebas dan ANBU 1 menahan dengan kunai, matanya melebar ketika kunai itu terbelah. Karena tak mau mati ia salto kebelakang menjauhi Naruto.

"Cih! Sialan!" decihnya tak suka akan keadaan ini.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia kembali menatap kedepan. Karena tak mau berlama-lama, Naruto berlari dengan cepat mengayunkannya secara horizontal tetapi ANBU itu melompat. Naruto menyeringai ketika umpannya telah dimakan oleh mangsanya.

"**Veau Shot!"**

Naruto menendangnya hingga menghantam ketanah dan kembali melancarkan tendangan keatas dan kebawah dan keatas lagi. Merasa musuhnya telah tepar akibat pusing di udara, ia menatap ANBU itu sedang terjatuh dengan gerak lambat.

Wush!

Ia telah menghilang dan muncul tepat di bawah ANBU tersebut, ketika musuhnya telah berada dihadapan. Ia tak membuang waktu lagi menghantamkan kakinya tepat di perut sang ANBU.

"**Flambage Shot!"**

Blar!

Ledakan kembali terjadi di ujung pohon, merasa musuhnya telah tewas semua. Naruto jatuh terduduk karena kehabisan tenaga dan badannya remuk. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, ia sempat menyimpan kembali pedangnya kedalam Fuinjutsu. Pandangannya mengabur dan bergoyang-goyang lalu ia terjatuh.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah sosok ANBU berambut silver melawan gravitasi sedang mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri. Ia mendapati mayat empat ANBU NE, ketika mendapati Naruto langsung saja ia berjalan membopong Naruto di bahunya lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Pertarungan yang luar biasa' batinnya sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

...

_Keesokan Harinya_

Dalam sunyi, Ino beranjak dari bangku taman itu, dengan perasaan tak karuan ia mondar-mandir tak jelas karena ada perasaan tak enak dalam dirinya. Langkahnya berhenti ketika ayahnya datang membawa sebuah bunga, Ino menaikkan alisnya dan masih memendam kebencian pada sang ayah.

"Berikan bunga ini kepada Naruto, ia sedang berada dirumah sakit. Ia ada dikamar no 103"

Mata Ino melebar, mengambil bunga dari tangan ayahnya lalu berlari menuju rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa disertai isak tangis dari pelupuk matanya. Ternyata Naruto tidak datang ke akademy karena masuk rumah sakit, hancur sudah hati Ino ketika mendengar kabar jikalau Naruto masuk rumah sakit, apakah ini ulah warga kepadanya? Ataukah ada orang jahat yang sengaja menyerangnya untuk melampiaskan dendam?

Ia tak mampu untuk menahan tangisannya lagi, ia menghiraukan perkataan petugas agar tidak berlarian dirumah sakit yang lebih penting adalah Naruto baik-baik saja.

Brak!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar hingga membuat orang lain terkejut setengah mati. "Naruto-kun" sosok itu tersenyum manis kearahnya dengan perban melilit sebagian tubuhnya.

"Ino-chan, pelan-pelan buka pintunya. Orang lain menjadi kaget" namun pernyataan Naruto tidak di gubris sama sekali, Ino menutup pintu sekilas lalu kembali menatap Naruto yang tangan kiri di gips dan badannya di perban. Memandang tubuh Naruto yang saat ini membuat Ino semakin menangis.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, aku tak apa-apa" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, tapi Ino tahu itu adalah senyum yang di paksakan namun muncul ide jahat dari benaknya untuk mengusili pria ini. Seringaiannya nampak di wajah ayu Ino membuat siapapun yang melihat bergidig ngeri.

"Kamu benar tak apa-apa?" Naruto mengangguk dengan pelan dan gemetaran akibat melihat seringaian dari wajah Ino, ketika gadis itu mendekat kearahnya hingga jarak hanya tersisa satu langkah, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan akan terjadi.

"I-ino-chan. ka-kamu mau apa?"

Bruk!

"A-aw aw sa-sakit Ino-chan aw"

Tanpa rasa bersalah Ino memeluk Naruto sangat erat sehingga sang empu meraung kesakitan. Apalagi Ino memeluk tepat pada sumber dari rasa sakit. Dilain makna, Naruto terlena begitu dalam, sungguh menikmati saat-saat ini. Ia bisa begitu dekat dengan gadis ini yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman dan tentu saja bahagia.

Sebuah kehangatan mengalir melalui tangan Naruto ketika membalas pelukan gadis ini, entah ada apa gerangan yang membuat tangannya membalas pelukan sang gadis. Merasa ada tangan di punggungnya, ia tidak merasa keberatan dan lebih memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, itu sukses membuat sang empu kembali meraung kesakitan.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino-chan" Ino terkejut dalam kebingungan, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada pria ini yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Ino merona merah, dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Terpaan nafas hangat naruto membuat pipi Ino bertambah merah. Dan detik kemudian sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir peach Ino, memberikan sentuhan kasih sayang disana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

Pria ini tak bisa membendung kembali rasa bahagianya saat ini, baru kali ini ia merasakan bahagia yang sangat-sangat dalam, sedalam lautan biru seperti mata Blue Sapphire nya. Karena tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya, ia memeluk sang gadis dengan sangat erat tanpa mempedulikan penyakit yang ia dapat.

Kretek!

"Aaakkhh!"

"Draconsteel"

Siang yang terik didesa Konoha, membuat para warga berdiam diri dirumah bersama keluarganya. Karena buat apa bekerja pada siang bolong seperti ini, kalian akan seperti rengginang hangus. Angin berderu pelan didalam sebuah ruangan sepi ini karena tak ada yang datang saat ini.

Terlihatlah sosok kakek tua sedang duduk sambil mengurusi dokumen-dokumen negara, sebenarnya ia malas melakukan hal seperti ini, mengingat posisi nya sebagai peran penting bagi desa ia wajib atau kudu melaksanakannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk membaca novel karya muridnya sendiri.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, yang kini menjabat sebagai seorang Sandaime terus-terusan menghela nafas ketika informasi tentang genin baru di akademy mengalami penurunan karena banyak di antara mereka yang asik mengusili maupun bercanda. Tidak mempedulikan apa yang sedang di pelajari.

"Kuharap kau cepat sembuh, Naruto" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Ia menggeram kesal karena berani melukai cucu nya sendiri sampai patah tulang, ia bersumpah jika ketahuan siapa pelakunya akan ia berikan ganjaran yang setimpal seperti apa yang diperbuat.

Dipikiran Hiruzen saat ini hanya ada kekhawatiran akan masa depan desa Konoha, ketika ia melihat bola kristal miliknya yang ada hanyalah sebuah peperangan besar tak bisa di bendung lagi.

Andaikan umurnya masih muda dan kondisinya masih kuat, ia bisa mencegah peperangan tersebut. Tapi toh, belum tentu perang itu terjadi. Inikah hanya perumpamaan saja belum jelas kebenarannya.

...

Melihat kondisi sang kekasih yang seperti itu, yang ada dalam perasaan Heiress Yamanaka ini hanyalah iba, tak lebih lagi sembuhnya membutuhkan waktu satu bulan untuk memulihkan semua tulang yang retak. Apakah separah itukah cedera patah tulang?. Heiress Yamanaka menangis dalam diam, sebagai kekasih ia tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menunggu sang kekasih sembuh, yang membuatnya ingin selalu menangis adalah Naruto selalu tersenyum walau keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Ino tahu kalau senyum itu di tujukan kepadanya agar tidak menatapnya dengan iba maupun kasihan.

Sungguh! Naruto tidak ingin di kasihani, itu membuat orang lain terbelenggu oleh perasaan iba.

Lama ia menunggu sang kekasih bangun dari tidurnya, ia beranjak keluar dari rumah sakit untuk membeli beberapa buah-buahan agar di makan oleh Naruto saat terbangun nanti. Benar-benar kekasih yang setia, melakukan apapun untuk kebaikan pasangannya.

..o.O.o..

_Keesokan Harinya_

Pagi cerah kembali melanda konoha, shinobi-shinobi melompat sana-sini sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'tap' saat mereka mendarat di atap rumah warga, para pedagang sudah membawa dagangannya yang menurut mereka berkualitas untuk di konsumsi oleh para shinobi maupun warga sipil.

Disinilah ia, bocah berumur sepuluh tahun sedang berlatih di taman belakang rumah sakit. Tak mempedulikan keadaannya saat ini ia terus-menerus melakukan push-up hingga seribu, keringat dan peluh bercucuran dari dahinya disertai nafas yang tidak beraturan dari rongga dadanya.

"995, 996, 997, 998, 999, serib-"

Bruk!

Tangannya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan berat tubuhnya, lagi-lagi ia kembali bangun untuk mengulangi hitungannya hingga berhasil, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat memandangnya dalam-dalam sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, cukup! Naruto-kun"

"Ti-tidak I-ino-chan. Hosh a-aku ha-harus menyelesaikan la-latihan ini hosh"

Ino terpana pada kata-kata kekasihnya, begitu semangatnya kah ia hingga tidak pernah menyerah ketika gagal beberapa kali. Angin nakal berhembus membelai mahkota Heiress Yamanaka ini, dengan sentuhan lembut ia merapikan kembali mahkota pirang pucatnya.

"Sudah Naruto-kun, lebih baik kita makan dahulu"

Karena tak mau membuat kekasihnya cemas, Naruto mengangguk sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih yang akhirnya terjatuh kembali. Ino dengan cepat memapah bahu sang kekasih untuk berjalan, kecemasannya menjadi-jadi ketika kesehariannya selalu seperti ini. Tak bisakah Naruto tidak latihan sehari saja untuk melihat kondisinya?

Namun jawaban bagi Naruto adalah..

Tidak!

Ia melakukan ini semata-mata untuk melindungi orang yang ia sayangi, walau hanya memiliki beberapa orang yang ia anggap keluarga itu sudah cukup baginya. Dari paman Teuchi, Ayame, Sandaime, Iruka, Shikamaru, teman di kelas lalu yang terakhir adalah Ino.

Ino beranjak dan membukakan pintu berwarna putih itu.

Cklek!

"Ck, mendokusai" ujar pria berambut nanas dengan wajah bosan nya sekaligus tiduran di atas ranjang Naruto. Ino yang melihat hal itu memberikan glare tajam kearah pria itu karena ingin menempatkan Naruto di sana. Sedangkan pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan beranjak bangun.

"Sudah kubilang Naruto-kun. Bisakah kamu tidak latihan? Lihat kondisimu dong!" gerutu Ino sambil cemberut, Naruto tersenyum sembari menangkupkan wajah Ino dengan telapak tangannya, tak menyangka kalau kekasihnya terlalu perhatian kepadanya seolah-olah tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Tapi itu tidak memudarkan cinta nya kepada Heiress Yamanaka ini, setahu Naruto, Ino merupakan Fans-girl dari Sasuke Uchiha yaitu pria tampan dan dingin. Tapi itu juga yang membuat Yamanaka ini bosan dengan sikap ini, ia lebih memilih untuk mundur menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

Toh, ia saat ini memiliki Naruto yang baik hati kepadanya bahkan kepada semua orang walaupun dirinya selalu di ejek maupun di hina oleh penduduk.

Hari ini, Shikamaru datang hanya untuk menyampaikan beberapa pesan sekaligus mengajak Naruto bermain shogi, yah semenjak pertama kali pertemuannya mereka sudah akrab. Saat ini keluarga Nara sedang menghadiri acara keluarga mereka, entah apa yang di lakukan disana. Shikamaru juga tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Besok akan di adakan Sparing Tradisional ninja, kuharap kau bisa data-"

Pletak!

"Bodoh! Kau tidak lihat kondisi nya?" bentak Ino sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamartu hanya mampu menghela nafas ketika kebiasaan gadis ini. Terlalu overprotective kepada kekasihnya. Sebelum Shikamaru beranjak pergi dari ruangan ini, ia sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Naruto.

"Wanita memang merepotkan"

Blam!

Suara pintu yang di tutup menandakan bahwa Shikamaru telah pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini dan hanya menyisakan sepasang kekasih di dalamnya.

Hening!

Naruto sangat jengkel ketika merasakan suasana seperti ini, ia tak ingin merasakan suasana yang sepi walaupun terasa damai dan tentram ini sangat menjengkelkan. Damai bukanlah dimana kamu berada di tempat yang sepi dan sunyi, melainkan dimana kamu bisa bertahan dari kondisi yang membuatmu goyah dari pendirian.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang, Ino-chan. ayahmu akan mencemaskanmu"

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku akan selalu menemani Naruto-kun" dengan wajah memerah malu, ia menunduk dalam diam sekaligus membuat Naruto terkekeh melihatnya.

"Pulanglah Ino-chan, aku ingin tidur kembali, dan juga.." ucapan Naruto sengaja menggantung, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Ino sudah memasang posisi bertanya.

.

"...To be Continued"

Hehehe maaf jika update nya lama, mungkin chapter ini mengecewakan bukan?

Bisakah kalian beritahu FF yang alurnya lambat?

Tolong berikan Review agar lebih maju.

.

**Draconsteel**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Desclaimer : **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x Ino Y]**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, ****Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc****, Strong!Naru, etc**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Tiga**__** :**_

_**Ketidakinginan**____ _

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

**Apa yang akan kau lakukan..**

**Jika dirimu berbeda dengan yang lain?**

**Apakah pasrah dan menerima keadaan dengan lapang dada?**

**Cobalah untuk memahami dunia ini, nak!**

**Walaupun dengan takdir berbeda..**

**Kau bisa mengubah takdirmu sendiri..**

**Jika kau tidak mau menjadi..**

**ORANG GAGAL!**

**.**

_**Previous Episode~**_

.

Hening!

Naruto sangat jengkel ketika merasakan suasana seperti ini, ia tak ingin merasakan suasana yang sepi walaupun terasa damai dan tentram ini sangat menjengkelkan. Damai bukanlah dimana kamu berada di tempat yang sepi dan sunyi, melainkan dimana kamu bisa bertahan dari kondisi yang membuatmu goyah dari pendirian.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang, Ino-chan. ayahmu akan mencemaskanmu"

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku akan selalu menemani Naruto-kun" dengan wajah memerah malu, ia menunduk dalam diam sekaligus membuat Naruto terkekeh melihatnya.

"Pulanglah Ino-chan, aku ingin tidur kembali, dan juga.." ucapan Naruto sengaja menggantung, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Ino sudah memasang posisi bertanya.

.

"...To be Continued"

.

_**New Episode~**_

_Keesokan Harinya_

Sang mentari kini sudah berani memancarkan sinarnya, tak hanya menyinari bumi tetapi menyinari dua insan sedang memadu kasih. Gadis ini mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tak luput mengucek matanya. Saat ia terbangun, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri.

Mengelus mahkota pirang pucat gadis ini dengan lembut, namun sang gadis merasakan hal tersebut. Ia menatap Naruto dengan senyuman biasanya.

Hari ini adalah hari sparing tradisional ninja di akademy, Naruto ingin datang tapi gadis ini selalu melarangnya untuk melakukan hal-hal berbau ninja. Tapi kan ia sudah mendingan, buktinya tangan kirinya sudah bisa di gerakkan dengan normal, entahlah kejadian ini sudah sering terjadi saat dirinya dipukuli oleh warga.

Regenerasi!

Yah itu mungkin namanya jika luka yang didapat bisa kembali sembuh dengan cepat maupun lambat, prinsipnya hanyalah menyembuhkan sesuatu tanpa melakukan segel tangan. Hal ini membuatnya cepat pulih dari kondisi separah apapun, mungkin kalau bagian tubuh yang hilang mustahil sih atau bisa disebut sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan.

"Kamu tidak berangkat ke Akademy? Ino-chan"

Gadis bersurai kuning pucat ini mengangguk seraya mendekati wajahnya kewajah Naruto, tak menunggu waktu lagi ia mengecup bibir Naruto dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah memerah. "Ciuman selamat pagi"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Hati-hati, Ino-chan" Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, mengambil pakaiannya serta melepas pakaian khas rumah sakit, karena ia tidak tahan dengan bau obat-obatan.

"**Shunpo!"**

Naruto menghilang menyisakan bayangan hitam. Ia ingin sekali mengikuti sparing tradisional di akademy, namun ia juga tak ingin membuat kekasihnya khawatir. Khawatir dengan keadaannya yang saat ini telah membaik dari sebelumnya, disinilah masalahnya. Ino tidak mengetahui jika ia telah sembuh walau belum benar-benar sembuh.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah merasa heran seperti keadaan yang sedang mereka rasakan oleh masing-masing. Karena pertarungan di hadapannya sudah diketahui pemenangnya, yang memang kekuatan dari Hyuuga Neji sudah tak diragukan lagi oleh teman-temannya.

"Pertarungan selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke" teriak Iruka. Tapi, Ino dengan cepat mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya sedang dialami oleh Naruto.

"Sensei, Naru-" yah ucapan Ino berhenti bukan berarti menyela. Ino sengaja menghentikan ucapannya ketika pria itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa" ujar Naruto saat Iruka menatap tangan kirinya dengan cemas. "Baiklah, Sasuke dan Naruto silahkan masuk kedalam lingkaran"

Banyak teman-teman sekelas Naruto yang memuja-muja Sasuke, terutama perempuan. Itu juga sebagian besar perempuan di kelasnya adalah seorang Fans-girl.

Kini mereka berdua membentuk sebuah segel tangan sebagai konfrontasi dari perdebatan Shinobi Tradisional (Tairitsu no In) yang merupakan persiapan sebelum bertarung.

"Hajime!" seru Iruka sambil memberikan jarak agar kedua muridnya leluasa untuk bertarung.

Sasuke dan Naruto melesat secara bersamaan, mencoba menumbangkan lawan mereka. Sasuke melayangkan pukulannya tepat di wajah Naruto. Namun, Tiba-tiba Naruto merunduk melewati lengan kanan Sasuke, tanpa di duga Naruto sudah melayangkan tendangan maut ke punggung Sasuke hingga ia keluar dari lingkaran bahkan menabrak dinding.

Semua orang mematung melihat pertempuran barusan, dengan kondisi yang buruk. Uzumaki Naruto bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan ekspresi tenangnya seolah-olah sudah terbiasa.

Iruka berdehem. "Pemenangnya, Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Iruka. Sahabat-sahabatnya memberikan tepuk tangan dengan meriah, lain halnya dengan gadis lain. mereka hanya bisa terdiam melihat pria jagoannya dengan mudah di kalahkan.

Dikarenakan Sasuke pingsan akibat menabrak dinding, mereka tidak bisa melakukan segel penutup. Iruka menghela nafas sebentar lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan kembali. Tak lupa ia mengayunkan sebelah tangannya memberi isyarat agar muridnya kembali ke kelas.

Ketika ia ingin berbicara dengan Naruto, sosok itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam kelas tak lupa menggotong tubuh pingsan Sasuke dipundaknya.

..o.O.o..

"Jadi? Apa laporanmu. Iruka"

Berdehem pelan, pria dengan codet dihidung mulai menjelaskan laporannya. "Naruto mengalahkan Sasuke dalam sekali tendangan"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sandaime agak ragu dengan pernyataan Iruka, apalagi ini tentang Naruto. "Yah, aku juga sempat terkejut melihatnya. Pasalnya, Uchiha Sasuke merupakan siswa terpandai dan jenius dikelas"

"Hmm, mungkin ini akan semakin menarik"

Sandaime mendesah panjang, ia malas sekali hari ini untuk berhadapan dengan dokumen-dokumen sialan ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk pensiun dan mencari penggantinya, suatu hari nanti ia berharap jika Naruto lah yang menggantikan dirinya disini, yah suatu hari nanti.

Terik matahari semakin menggila, panasnya seperti matahari sejengkal di atas kepala. Mungkin cuaca hari ini sedang tidak mendukung Naruto untuk berlatih, bukan berlatih stamina namun kekuatan berpedangnya.

Pedang ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat, Naruto jadi bisa memanipulasi api. Namun Naruto belum menyempurnakannya saja.

Sesekali Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya untuk memastikan kalau serangannya sudah lincah. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju pohon di hadapannya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas begitu merasa jarak yang ia ambil sudah cukup untuk melancarkan serangannya.

"**Fire Slash!"**

Wush! Wush! Wush!

Kobaran api tercipta saat gerakan Naruto tidak bisa di lihat, dan itu terbukti dengan terlihat pohon yang menjadi korban serangan Naruto kini terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian, tak lupa hangus pada bagian-bagian sayatan tersebut.

Iris Blue Sapphire milik Naruto menatap sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda menyerang, alih-alih sosok itu menyerangnya. Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya saat sosok yang keluar dari balik dinding yaitu kakeknya sendiri, Sandaime Hokage.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?"

Iris biru Naruto memutar bosan ketika mendapat pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Sosok itu menghela nafas panjang sembari duduk di salah satu kursi tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti saat merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan sedang ke arahnya.

Trank!

Hiruzen dengan sigap menahan ayunan pedang dari Naruto, matanya melebar saat kunai yang ia pegang terkikis hingga terpotong habis oleh pedang Naruto. Ia mengerti apa maksud pemuda itu menyerangnya, pasti mengajak untuk sparring. Pemuda itu memutar badannya hingga membelakangi Hiruzen.

Naruto menghentakkan sebelah kakinya dengan keras, Hiruzen terbelalak pada saat itu juga ketika Naruto langsung menghilang dari pandangan. Hiruzen mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu kesamping, dan benar saja Naruto sedang mengayunkan pedangnya.

"**Doton : Doryuuheki"**

Iris biru Naruto tertutup oleh poni, dengan gerakan kaki menyiku di sertai seringaian Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang Hiruzen.

"Hyaa!"

Trank!

Hiruzen menahan ayunan pedang itu dengan kunai walaupun ia tahu kunainya akan terpotong, dan itu juga untuk meminimalisir dampak dari serangan Naruto. Ternyata saat ini Naruto sedang tidak main-main untuk sparring. Dan ia juga sangat senang melihat perkembangan sangat pesat dari Naruto.

Mengambil jarak lima langkah untuk memulai kembali aksinya. Hiruzen tak membuang kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan senjata khas miliknya.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Enma"**

Muncul kepulan asap di hadapan Hiruzen yaitu kera. Naruto membiarkan kakeknya untuk mengeluarkan senjatanya karena itu akan lebih seimbang, tapi tetap saja tidak akan imbang. Kakeknya menggunakan jurus, sedangkan ia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya.

"Berubah menjadi tongkat, Enma!"

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh kera itu menjadi tongkat yang panjang serta besar, Naruto yakin kalau tongkat itu sangat keras bahkan tidak bisa di potong dengan _Ryujinjakka_ miliknya.

Wush!

Naruto melayang kebelakang sekaligus menghilang kembali, Hiruzen menyebar chakranya untuk mendeteksi di manakah Naruto berada saat ini.

'atas' batinnya memperingatkan. Benar juga, Naruto sedang mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas dan menghantamkannya ke punggung Hiruzen.

"**High Slam!"**

Bumm!

Sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi hingga membuat debu-debu berterbangan, Naruto menyipit. Saat debu sudah menghilang pandangannya terlihat tajam ketika tongkat Hiruzen sama sekali tidak tergores dengan pedangnya. Hiruzen mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menghindar dari serangan Hiruzen karena jarak sudah sangat dekat sekali, tak ada cara lain. ia harus mengeluarkan tekhnik itu.

"**Flame Sweep"**

Blar! Ukh!

Hiruzen terpental menabrak pohon saat Naruto mengeluarkan api yang menyelimuti dirinya sekaligus membuat sebuah ledakan kecil guna melempar targetnya.

"Apa itu"

Angin berhembus semilir di sekitar pertarungan kakek dan cucu ini, Hiruzen kembali bangun dari jatuhnya. Ia serius saat ini, tak ada lagi yang namanya main-main. Tak peduli kalau yang ia lawan adalah cucu nya sendiri, ia mengeluarkan aura nya membuat ratusan daun-daun berterbangan.

Naruto memundurkan kaki kanannya untuk mengambil sebuah ranting di ujung kakinya. Satu tangan yang tidak ia gunakan mengambil ranting tersebut. Menghadapi seorang kage dan optimis untuk menang sangatlah mustahin apalagi memiliki julukan 'Kami no Shinobi'

"**Sword Rasetu"**

Ia mengalirkan energi powernya kedua pedangnya hingga energi berwarna kuning menyelimuti senjatanya, tak menunggu waktu lagi. Naruto menghilang dari pandangan membuat Hiruzen menyipit, entah kenapa cucunya yang tidak memiliki chakra bisa menghilang secepat itu.

"Hya!"

Matanya melebar saat Naruto menghantamkan senjatanya tepat di punggung, karena memiliki pengalaman ia bisa menghindari serangan tersebut dengan sangat mudah.

Bumm!

Kawah kembali terbentuk ketika serangan Naruto mengenai tanah, Hiruzen menatap serangan itu dengan horror. Tak kuasa menahan rasa paniknya ketika terkena serangan itu. Naruto kembali melesat tak membiarkan Hiruzen nafas sekalipun.

Naruto melemparkan ranting tersebut dan langsung menaikinya layaknya orang berseluncur, Hiruzen sweatdrop sejenak menatap hal itu.

'Itu ranting apaan, kuat bener' namun lamunannya buyar saat ranting itu semakin dekat dengannya, tak lupa Naruto juga mengayunkan pedangnya.

Trank!

Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat serangannya ditahan, iris Blue Sapphire nya tertutup oleh poni. Ketika mendongak, matanya menjadi sangat tajam.

"**Ryujinjakka First Form : Nadegiri"**

Naruto menghantamkan pedangnya berkali-kali hingga percikan api terciptrat kemana-mana. Saat ayunan terakhir membuat kakek tua bergelar Hokage ini terbelalak.

Blar!

Kini fakta bahwa kerasnya tongkat itu yang menyerupai berlian, telah di hapuskan.

...

Jam pulang akademy terdengar dengan keras hingga para genin berhamburan. Ino Yamanaka menaruh segala sesuatu yang telah ia keluarkan dari dalam tas nya kini ia kembalikan ke tempat semula, menatap dadanya yang sudah ada sebuah kalung berwarna biru melambangkan benang antara mereka.

Puas memandanginya, ia menyeret kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah. Ketika menerima kabar Naruto telah keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu membuatnya senang, tetapi itu juga yang membuatnya sedih seketika. Ia akan menjadi semakin sulit untuk menemui kekasihnya yang menurutnya bolang.

Pergi entah kemanapun yang di anggap menarik untuk menjadi suatu awal perjalanannya.

Ino tidak mempersalahkan hal itu, ia cuma khawatir jikalau kekasihnya kembali masuk rumah sakit entah karena apa itu bisa terjadi. Kekasihnya tidak pernah memberi tahu masalahnya, dan lebih memilih menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Dengan wajah bosan, ia terus berjalan menyusuri pinggiran desa konoha. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sosok yang ia cari tengah menunggunya.

Dengan kedua tangan sebagai penahan dagu, sosok itu terus menatap ke depan. Tak mempedulikan tatapan kasar dan ucapan halus dari penduduk yang lewat.

Sosok ini melirik sekilas, sebuah senyuman manis terukir disana. Tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa rindunya pada gadis itu karena sudah ditinggal sangat lama.

"Kamu lama sekali, Hime"

Gadis itu mendengus sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada. "Huh! Baru saja di tinggal beberapa jam" cetusnya singkat. Berjalan menuju kursi kosong di sebelah sosok ini.

Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman.

Ia kembali memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Saat ia masih seorang bocah kecil yang tidak memiliki orang tua dan tidak ada yang pernah mau berteman dengan dirinya.

Saat para penduduk melemparinya dengan benda-benda tajam tanpa mempedulikan efek yang akan diakibatkan.

Saat ia harus terus berlari menghindari amukan warga hingga terjebak dalam gang buntu.

Mungkin semuanya tidak akan pernah terjadi seperti ini, jika kedua orang tuanya itu tidak membuangnya dan meninggalkannya di panti asuhan. Namun setelah menyadari Fakta bahwa di dalam tubuhnya berada monster yang tengah memporak-porandakan desa Konoha sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ia jadi mengerti kenapa para penduduk menyebutnya seorang Monster. Alasan yang cukup kuat bagi warga Konoha untuk membunuhnya karena, monster didalam tubuhnya telah membunuh keluarga mereka dan juga Yondaime Hokage. Namun apakah perbuatan mereka tidak ditentang oleh HAM. Bukankah membunuh orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu merupakan tindakan asusila?

Apalagi sampai menggunakan senjata tajam.

Rambutnya yang berkibar ke atas langit karena dorongan angin nakal, mereka berdua saling tatap. Perasaan yang kini telah menjadi satu kini harus membuat sang gadis memacu jantungnya sangat cepat. Kedua tangan menangkup wajahnya dengan perasaan lembut serta ketenangan.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Wajah Ino kini memerah malu, sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Namun saat pria ini mengucapkannya entah kenapa perasaannya lain dan sangat-sangat berbeda.

Dengan lekas, pria ini mengecup bibir Ino dengan lembut dan tanpa hawa nafsu, meski umurnya baru sepuluh tahun, pria ini adalah pria cerdas yang mengetahui seluk-beluk apapun, walau itu baru di temuinya. Kecuali soal wanita, mungkin orang bisa berkata kalau dia ini bodoh soal wanita.

Ketika mereka berdua mengakhiri memadu kasihnya, entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukan hal itu. andaikan saja ada penduduk yang gak sengaja lewat mungkin kabarnya akan semakin memanas saat penghuni Konoha mengetahui bocah monster memiliki seoran kekasih.

"Pulanglah Ino-chan, ini sudah sore"

Naruto perlahan melepas tangannya dari wajah gadis itu, lalu menarik nafas dan melepasnya, mencoba menenangkan rasa lelah karena ia telah sparring mematikan bersama kakeknya walaupun mendapat masalah ketika ia mengeluarkan chakra Kyuubi yang mengundang para ANBU.

Ia terpaksa menggunakannya saat Hiruzen menyemburkan api dalam intensitas gila ketika dirinya sedang terkapar kehabisan tenaga. Bukankah hal itu wajar? Sosok tidak memiliki energi chakra akan mudah sekali lelah karena kekurangan stamina, namun itu juga sudah sangat bagus, ia telah bertahan melawan seorang Kage selama satu jam.

"Jaa"

Naruto menatap kepergian Ino dengan sedih, ia hanya sedih memikirkan masa depannya jika bersama Ino. Ia tak ingin Ino akan sama sepertinya, yakni dijauhi oleh penduduk desa. Tentu saja, ia takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, jika seseorang menghina Ino dan keluarganya. Ia akan memilih tindakan dengan berani, yaitu...

Membunuh!

Ia sudah tidak takut lagi apa itu yang namanya darah. Darah? Buat apa takut jika makanan kesehariannya adalah darahnya sendiri yang meluber ke seluruh tubuh akibat sayatan dan penuh luka.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, menatap sebuah bangunan besar di hadapannya. Muncul ide kriminal dalam dirinya ketika ingin memasuki ruang rahasia dalam ruang hokage yang katanya berisi gulungan-gulungan rahasia terdapat didalam sana, Naruto juga tak ingin di caci maki karena tak mempunyai chakra.

Walaupun ia tutupi dengan kekuatan pada kakinya ini, selain itu ia juga sudah pandai memasak karena iseng-iseng membaca buku diperpustakaan konoha. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah mengelus dada dan mengucapkan kata 'sabar' berkali-kali untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Menapakkan kakinya dalam gelap malam, yang memang sudah berganti sejak ia berdiam diri selama beberapa menit, ia terus berjalan seraya bersabar menerima cemooh dari warga yang memang seorang pedagang hingga malam.

[Kau dan kenaifanmu itu]

Sosok yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto bercetus singkat, ia sungguh heran pada partnernya kali ini. Bisa-bisanya bertahan dari segala yang membuat Kurama geram, ingin rasanya ia mencakar para penduduk dan melemparkan Bijuudama dengan intensitas besar agar makhluk sialan itu tewas seketika.

[Sudahlah Kurama, aku tak apa-apa] balas Naruto dengan posisi membelakangi Kurama dan berdiri diatas permukaan air yang dingin dan lembab.

[Cih, mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu. kuakui kau bisa menyembunyikan semua itu dengan senyuman palsu mu itu] Naruto tetap membelakangi Kurama dan kini berjongkok seraya menapakkan tangannya di atas permukaan air.

Clep! Plung!

Tangannya merasakan hawa kebencian dan kekelaman hati, karena air itu sudah diracuni dengan aura berwarna hitam. Naruto tahu ini semua adalah masa lalunya yang sangat kelam. Sempat muncul rasa ingin balas dendam kepada mereka semua, namun dengan cepat ia menahannya.

[Sudah dulu yah Kurama, sudah malam] sedangkan sosok berwujud rubah itu mendecih kesal dan menaruh kepalanya tepat diatas tangannya yang sudah memasang posisi nyaman.

..o.O.o..

_2 Tahun Kemudian_

Kini datanglah hari yang sangat didambakan oleh para calon genin, dimana mereka semua akan naik jabatan menjadi genin dan tentu saja dengan ikat kepala lambang desa tercinta, Konohagakure. Banyak para peserta yang merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebelum memulai ujian kali ini.

Naruto Namikaze atau biasa disebut Naruto Uzumaki sedang berjalan dengan malas. Ia bisa saja minta di rekomendasikan menjadi Chunnin langsung oleh Hiruzen karena mereka pernah bertarung, dan pastinya Hiruzen tahu sejauh mana kemampuan Naruto diukur olehnya.

Kemampuannya kini sudah setara High Chunnin ataupun Low Jounin. Ia tidak merasa bangga akan itu, yang ia butuhkan adalah sebuah topi hokage hinggap di kepalanya suatu saat nanti.

Seperti biasanya, Iruka memberikan intruksi agar para peserta melemparkan Kunai dan Shuriken, melakukan Kawarimi dan Henge serta jurus yang di kuasai. Setelah melihat para reaksi muridnya yang sudah mengetahui peraturannya, Iruka memanggil satu persatu muridnya.

1. **Aburame Shino**, seperti biasa ia tidak melakukan tesnya tetapi mendapatkan Hitai ate dengan dalih 'Clan Aburame tidak menggunakan kunai atau shuriken untuk menyerang tetapi serangga'

2. **Hyuuga Neji**, Kunai : 8/10 dan Shuriken 7/10. Berhasil menggunakan henge dan kawarimi serta menggunakan Juuken sebagai jurus dasarnya.

3. **Inuzuka Kiba**, Kunai : 7/10 dan Shuriken 6/10. Berhasil menggunakan henge dan kawarimi serta menggunakan Gatsuga sebagai jurusnya.

4. **Shikamaru Nara**, Kunai : 8/10 dan Shuriken 7/10. Berhasil menggunakan henge dan kawarimi serta menggunakan Kagemane sebagai jurus.

5. **Sasuke Uchiha**, Kunai : 9/10 dan Shuriken 10/10. Berhasil menggunakan henge dan kawarimi serta menggunakan jurus Goukakyuu sebagai jurus andalan clannya. Sontak saja itu membuat para Fans-girlnya berteriak histeris melihat kemampuan Sasuke yang sangat hebat.

Semua peserta kini sudah terpanggil hanya menyisakan satu nama peserta lagi, Iruka sebenarnya tidak tega untuk menyebutkannya pasti akan mendapat ejekan dari kawan-kawannya.

"Baiklah peserta terakhir, Uzumaki Naruto"

Sosok yang sedari tadi berdiam diri maju untuk mendapat gilirannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat teman-temannya mengejeknya tanpa ampun, namun Naruto menatap mereka dengan ekor mata.

"Kalian berisik! Apa kalian tidak puas saat pangeran kalian kukalahkan?"

Para peserta lain diam mematung, mereka kembali mengingat dimana Naruto mengalahkan Sasuke dengan sangat mudah bahkan sangat cepat. Kata-kata itu membuat Sasuke menegang, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah namun ia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

Syuut! Jreek!

10.** Uzumaki Naruto**, Kunai 10/10 dan Shuriken 10/10. Tidak bisa menggunakan Henge maupun kawarimi. Naruto mengambil ranting didekatnya sambil mengayunkannya.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!"**

Tercipta sebuah gelombang berwarna kehitaman menerjang pagar tembok disana yang langsung hancur, para peserta hanya diam dan memandang horror Naruto.

"...Guru?"

Lamunan Iruka buyar lalu berdehem sebentar, sebelum mereka disuruh untuk mengambil Hitai-ate masing-masing. Iruka memberi pengumuman bahwa besok adalah pembagian tim dan jangan sampai lupa untuk datang. Naruto mengambil hitai-ate untuk di lengan karena ia malas untuk mengambil yang di dahi menurutnya itu sangat merepotkan.

"Hei Sakura! Sebaiknya kau ambil yang pelindung dahi agar jidat lebarmu tidak terekspos" ucapan datar Naruto terdapat sindiran yang cukup jelas, Sakura hanya menggeram seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Baru kali ini ia dihina sampai seperti ini, terlebih lagi pria yang tidak ia sukai.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kita pulang"

Baru saja beberapa langkah, mereka harus terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menyahut. Naruto melirik melalui ekor matanya untuk menatap siapakah yang memanggilnya.

"Main shogi tidak?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum getir. "Maaf Shika, aku tidak bisa saat ini"

"Hah, mendokusai. Baiklah mungkin besok" Naruto mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama dengan Ino serta menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Para peserta disana hanya melongo melihat kejadian ini, Ino yang pasalnya Fans-girl Sasuke pulang bersama dengan Naruto serta bergandengan tangan.

"Ayolah jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, mereka sepasang kekasih dari dua tahun yang lalu"

Para pasang mata beralih pada pemuda berambut nanas ini, melihat pemuda ini menguap membuat mereka sudah mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukannya setelah ini.

Tidur!

"Black Leg"

Namikaze Naruto menyarungkan kembali pedang [istimewa] kedalam sarungnya, menghela nafas panjang mengingat rasa lelah yang ia rasakan. Tapi itu semua tidak ada artinya jika ia sudah berhasil mengembangkan jurus-jurus originalnya, dan bahkan orang akan menganggapnya memiliki elemen api.

Jika orang lain bertanya mengapa ia memiliki elemen api? Itu semua berkat energi yang mengalir dari pedangnya dan merasuki tubuh Naruto, siapa sangka ia akan mendapati kekuatan ini. Namun api ini berbeda dengan yang lain, Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan naga api maupun serangan api yang biasa digunakan para shinobi.

Dengan kedua tangan disaku celananya, ia berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha dengan tujuan, yaitu menuju ruang hokage untuk membicarakan soal Turnament nanti, apakah ada yang spesial dari kegiatan ini. Toh, paling juga hanya duel satu lawan satu dan mencari yang terhebat.

Singkat kata, Naruto tidak tertarik untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya pada publik.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, ia telah mencapai bangunan yang memiliki bentuk aneh, yakni melingkar. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai berjalan hingga harus menyusuri lorong yang selalu berputar. Apakah Konoha tidak memiliki kreasi sedikit apa? Masa iya mutar-mutar itu akan membuat orang lain pusing.

Kalau Shinobi pun sudah biasa, namun seorang Klien yang datang? Pastinya orang itu akan mencak-mencak tidak jelas didalam.

Tok!

Sudah seperti biasanya, sosok yang berada didalam menghela nafas. Ia tahu siapa yang mengetuk hanya sekali. Tak lain adalah cucunya sendiri.

"Masuk, Naruto"

Cklek!

Salah satu pandangan ketika pintu dibuka adalah seorang kakek tua sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya serta seorang asisten yang merupakan gurunya di Akademy.

"Aku hanya ingin membahas tentang Turnament dua minggu lagi"

Hiruzen berhenti mengerjakan dokumennya dan lebih terfokus pada pemuda dihadapannya. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" dengan malas Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku tak ingin ikut Turnament itu"

"T-tapi ke-kenapa?" bukan Hiruzen yang membalas namun asistennya, Iruka Umino. Selaku guru diakademy nya dan juga sosok yang telah ia anggap sebagai ayah.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melakukan hal yang merepotkan"

"Maksudmu?" Hiruzen benar-benar tak habis pikir akan pemikiran cucunya sendiri, datang tiba-tiba menanyakan soal Turnament lalu memilih untuk tidak mengikutinya.

"Ayolah Jiji, kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi jika aku menunjukkan kekuatan?"

"Kau akan diincar desa lain" Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk Hiruzen dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Nah itulah sebabnya kenapa orang saling bertarung demi mencari sebuah hadiah? Rela saling membunuh sampai rasa penyesalan muncul dalam benak mereka" Naruto mengekspresikan tangannya yang bebas untuk mendeskripsikan ucapannya. "Walaupun ini dunia ninja, tak wajar mereka saling membunuh. Bahkan diriku selalu ingin dibunuh"

Tubuh kedua sosok itu menegang mendengar pernyataan yang akhir, ucapannya tidak mengandung emosi maupun kesal yang ada hanyalah matanya semakin bersinar terang. "N-naruto"

"Aku pergi"

Blam!

Pintu tertutup rapat, mereka masih mencermati ucapan murid didik ataupun cucunya. Tak habis pikir dari mana ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu malahan para chunnin pun masih ada yang bertingkah bodoh dan tak mau berpikir dingin untuk melawan musuhnya.

..o.O.o..

Bisikan para warga hanya dianggap angin yang berlalu bagi keturunan Namikaze ini, tak menyangkal kalau dirinya memang seorang yang memiliki seekor monster berekor sembilan, yakni ditakuti oleh para penduduk maupun desa lain.

Namun itu semua berbeda makna sendiri, Kurama mengatakan kalau dirinya bukanlah monster melainkan seorang Jinchuriki yaitu wadah dari Monster, Naruto tidak ambil pusing dan hanya memberikan senyuman kepada Kurama ketika dirinya diejek oleh warga. Karena ia sudah terbiasa mendengar omelan Kurama setiap harinya.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang beranjak keusia tiga belas tahun mulai berjalan kembali karena dirinya sempat terdiam ditengah jalan akibat meladeni omelan Kurama. Pada dasarnya, Kurama hanyalah tidak terima kalau partnernya telah diejek maupun dimaki-maki tanpa mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati pria berambut merah dengan lambang 'AI' didahinya sedang menatap tiga sosok dihadapannya, menurut Naruto kalau dua orang disana yang sedang menjahili seorang anak berambut kecoklatan dengan syal sampai kakinya.

"Lepaskan dia, Kankurou" ucapan datar terlontar dari mulud pria ini, Naruto yang sedari tadi diam dibelakang mencoba untuk mendekati anak berambut kecoklatan itu.

"Tolong lepaskan, dia adikku" ucap Naruto mencoba mencari cara yang lebih mudah agar membantu anak itu, dan benar saja pemuda yang menyerupai tentara itu melepaskannya dengan diam mematung. Itu bukan karena ia takut akan wajah Naruto tetapi pria berambut merah ini menatapnya tajam.

Untung saja anak itu tahu gerak-gerik Naruto dan berpura-pura menangis didadanya. "Hiks Nii-san a-aku takut hiks" Naruto sweatdrop sejenak kemudian mengelus surai kecoklatan itu dengan lembut. "Sudahlah Otouto, kita makan ramen yuk!"

Dengan cepat mata anak itu berbinar-binar mendengar kata Ramen apalagi dirinya akan di traktir oleh pria yang baru saja menolongnya dari keisengan para ninja Suna tadi.

Naruto memakluminya kenapa Ninja-ninja pada datang memasuki konoha pastinya karena ingin mengikuti Turnament dua minggu lagi. Entah Naruto harus ikut apa tidak, ia sebenarnya ingin ikut agar para penduduk mengakuinya sebagai shinobi Konoha. Sementara itu para penduduk terus membencinya hingga saat ini.

To Be Continued~

.

Tolong berikan Review kalian agar saya dapat mengetahui dimanakah ada yang salah. Ok terima kasih!

Oh iya, jangan terlalu formal sama saya. Saya baru anak SMA kok jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk berteman. Ok!

Saya selaku author Draconsteel mengucapkan tahun baru 2015, semoga para jones mendapatkan pasangan hidupnya.

Draconsteel


	4. Chapter 4

_**Desclaimer : **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x Ino Y]**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, ****Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Ooc****, Strong!Naru, etc**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Empat**__** :**_

_**Zanpakutou**_

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

**Apa yang akan kau lakukan..**

**Jika dirimu berbeda dengan yang lain?**

**Apakah pasrah dan menerima keadaan dengan lapang dada?**

**Cobalah untuk memahami dunia ini, nak!**

**Walaupun dengan takdir berbeda..**

**Kau bisa mengubah takdirmu sendiri..**

**Jika kau tidak mau menjadi..**

**ORANG GAGAL!**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous episode~<strong>_

"Lepaskan dia, Kankurou" ucapan datar terlontar dari mulut pria ini, Naruto yang sedari tadi diam dibelakang mencoba untuk mendekati anak berambut kecoklatan itu.

"Tolong lepaskan, dia adikku" ucap Naruto mencoba mencari cara yang lebih mudah agar membantu anak itu, dan benar saja pemuda yang menyerupai tentara itu melepaskannya dengan diam mematung. Itu bukan karena ia takut akan wajah Naruto tetapi pria berambut merah ini menatapnya tajam.

Untung saja anak itu tahu gerak-gerik Naruto dan berpura-pura menangis didadanya. "Hiks Nii-san a-aku takut hiks" Naruto sweatdrop sejenak kemudian mengelus surai kecoklatan itu dengan lembut. "Sudahlah Otouto, kita makan ramen yuk!"

Dengan cepat mata anak itu berbinar-binar mendengar kata Ramen apalagi dirinya akan di traktir oleh pria yang baru saja menolongnya dari keisengan para ninja Suna tadi.

Naruto memakluminya kenapa Ninja-ninja pada datang memasuki konoha pastinya karena ingin mengikuti Turnament dua minggu lagi. Entah Naruto harus ikut apa tidak, ia sebenarnya ingin ikut agar para penduduk mengakuinya sebagai shinobi Konoha. Sementara itu para penduduk terus membencinya hingga saat ini.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New episode~<strong>_

Diri ini sudah terbiasa oleh perkataan halus para warga, dia selalu menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar yang memang sehari-hari ia gunakan untuk menatap mereka. Tak lain hal nya untuk menganggap bahwa itu hanya angin yang berhembus hingga ke ufuk.

Setelah mentraktir anak bernama Konohamaru Sarutobi itu makan ramen, dirinya harus segera berlatih untuk mengembangkan jurus-jurus original buatannya sendiri. Mengingat statusnya yang tidak memiliki chakra, ia tetap semangat berlatih untuk menutupi hal itu.

Meski banyak yang mengejeknya karena tidak memiliki chakra hingga dirinya di ejek 'Si Lemah'. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung dalam jangka waktu yang lama, ketika ia mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa di katakan Prodigy Clan Uchiha. Ia tidak berbangga hati akan hal itu, tapi masih banyak musuh lain di luar sana bahkan sangat hebat.

Iris sapphire nya terus menatap kedepan, dengan tangan disaku celananya, Ia berjalan menuju apartement baru yang diberikan oleh Sandaime karena apartement yang lama sudah tidak layak di tinggali. Tapi, tetap saja Naruto lebih suka apartement lamanya yang memiliki banyak rahasia tersendiri.

Perasaan dan kekelaman hati berada disana, ia tidak mungkin melupakan hal itu dengan mudah. Saat beberapa benda tajam menghujam anggota tubuhnya hingga darah bercucuran layaknya air sungai mengalir.

Tapi, ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Buat apa menanggapi sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu dan tidak mau tahu tersebut. Ia tak peduli kalau tubuhnya selalu luka, toh Kurama selalu memberikan regenerasi sangat cepat padanya hingga dalam jangka waktu sepuluh detik luka tersebut kembali pulih.

Deru angin berhembus lumayan kencang karena cuaca sangat berawan hari ini, di perkirakan beberapa jam lagi akan terjadi hujan yang lebat. Tapi itu tidak menggoyahkan Naruto untuk terus [berlatih].

Berlatih untuk melindungi kekasihnya. Tak peduli ia tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya bahkan tidak perlu Kurama memberitahunya, karena ia sudah tidak butuh kata itu. yang ada hanyalah kata ingin melindungi seseorang yang masih ada dan ia sayangi.

Jreek!

Sebuah kunai menancap pada salah satu cabang pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Tak sampai disitu, sebuah kunai kembali menancap dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas kunai tadi. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Naruto yang kini sedang mengulangi teori-teori yang pernah ia lakukan.

Dengan kedua shuriken disela jarinya, ia mencondongkan jarinya kedepan sekaligus melepas shuriken di sela jari-jarinya hingga melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arah pohon besar di hadapannya. Tak sampai disitu, Naruto melesat sambil lomba kecepatan dengan shuriken tadi.

Wush! Wush!

Bagaikan terbawa oleh angin, tubuh Naruto lebih cepat dari pada shuriken tersebut yang langsung ia tangkap dengan telapak tangannya, senyum miring terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang biasa saja atau sedikit tampan.

[Kau sudah hebat, partner]

Alis Naruto bertaut, raut wajahnya menjadi heran ketika mendengar ucapan yang sangat jarang atau tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

[Kurama.. Apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu?]

Terdengar jelas dengusan dari benaknya, kalau dengusan ini Naruto sangat kenal. Pastinya adalah Kurama yang tengah tiduran diatas kedua lengannya.

[Masuklah kedalam pikiranmu, kau akan tahu siapa diriku.. Partner]

.

Mindscape On

.

[Akhirnya kau datang juga] Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada asal suara, matanya melebar ketika mendapati pedangnya sendiri sedang menancap disebuah singgasana tak jauh dari tempat Kurama tertidur tepatnya diluar penjara besi.

"Kau..." Naruto menunjuk pedang itu dengan gemetar, bisa saja pedangnya mempunyai kekuatan memanggil hantu. "...siapa?"

Tiba-tiba pedang itu berubah menjadi sosok pria berambut perak mengenakan baju zirah hingga tampak lebih gagah dan tampan, dengan iris mata berbentuk jam berwarna emas itu menatap kearah Naruto dengan senyuman. Tapi itu bukan maksud kedatangan Naruto untuk menemui suara tadi.

[Aku? ...Ryujin] jawab sosok itu singkat dan mencoba berjalan menuju Naruto. [Aku adalah arwah atau roh pedangmu, Ryujinjakka]

"Ryujinjakka?" beo Naruto masih tak percaya akan hal yang baru ia dengar barusan. Mana ada pedang bisa berubah menjadi sosok pria. Melihat pria tersebut tersenyum kearahnya membuat Naruto harus mencubit pipinya sendiri bahwa hal ini bukanlah mimpi semata.

Pria itu tertawa halus ketika melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat lucu. Sedangkan Naruto masih tak percaya bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Kemudian, sosok itu menyuruh Naruto untuk mendengarkan ceritanya kenapa ia bisa berubah menjadi bentuk pedang.

[Sebenarnya, aku adalah pengawal dari Zeus atau bisa disebut Raijin (Sang Dewa Petir), karena pada saat itu terjadi kekacauan di Olympus, di akibatkan oleh Hades yang menyerang menggunakan para Titan. Konon, Titan adalah makhluk yang tidak berperasaan dan pembunuh darah dingin] Naruto hanya mendengarkan dengan teliti.

[Namun, ketika Hades melemparkan pedang api nya kearah Zeus saat sedang lengah aku dengan sigap menjadikan diriku menjadi tameng untuk Zeus dan seketika tubuhku tersedot kedalamnya, bukankah pengawal harus selalu melindungi rajanya?" Naruto mengangguk karena pernyataan Ryujin memang benar adanya. [lalu Hades pernah berkata bahwa pedang itu menyerap segalanya yang sudah ditusuknya]

Ryujin menarik nafas sesaat lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. [Prinsipnya sama seperti pedang Totsuka no Tsurugi, tapi pedang ini berisi arwah atau roh didalamnya atau mempunyai kekuatan tersendiri]

[Karena itulah, pedang ini dinamakan **Zanpakutou**]

[Saat Zeus telah mengalahkan Hades dengan jurus terlarang yang membuatnya tewas juga pada akhirnya, Hades melemparkan pedang tersebut kedalam lubang distorsi hingga menghilang entah kemana. Namun..] ada yang sempat dipikirkan oleh Ryujin dan hanya diucapkannya dalam hati. 'dalam pedang tersebut terdapat kegelapan hati Hades yang melebihi kekuatannya'

"Aku tak tertarik akan kekuatan tersebut" potong Naruto singkat dan mulai beranjak menuju kandang Kurama yang tengah tertidur. "Karena, kekuatan harus didapatkan dengan kerja keras, bukan secara praktis"

Ryujin terdiam sesaat, sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum pulas. [Kau memang menarik, Naruto. Tapi inilah takdirmu, terimalah kekuatan ini sebagaimana telah dijanjikan]

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto keras dan gigi dieratkannya. Namun, Ryujin tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menolak kekuatan yang memang telah ditakdirkan.

Hyat!

Ryujin mencubit pipi Naruto hingga sang empu meraung kesakitan. Tapi hal itu hanya berlaku sesaat, Naruto membalasnya dengan kencang dan membuat Ryujin melepaskan cubitan tersebut.

[Hmm, kau mengajak bermain ya]

Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua yang memang hanya berada di Mindscape Naruto.

.

_10 Menit kemudian_

_._

Kini tampak sudah wajah mereka berdua yang merah akibat serangan yang dilontarkan oleh mereka berdua. Terkapar dengan nafas tersengal-sengal menandakan bahwa pertarungan itu sudah selesai. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang kembali menyerang satu sama lain, memang tubuh mereka sudah babak belur.

[Hosh, kau memang hebat Naruto hosh. Andaikan saja aku menggunakan kekuatanku, kau sudah terkapar selama 5 detik] merasa tidak terima akan penghinaan itu, Naruto hanya mendengus dan menggampar wajah Ryujin dengan kencang hingga terpental sejauh lima meter.

"Kau dan bualanmu" karena tidak mau berdebat dengan sosok tidak jelas itu, ia lebih memilih kembali kedunia nyata dan menunggu Turnament yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi, ia hanya ingin melihat saja dan tidak mengikuti Turnament tersebut sebagaimana ucapannya kepada Sandaime.

[Tunggu Naruto!] tapi teriakan itu hanyalah sebuah angin berlalu, karena Naruto telah pergi meninggalkannya berdua dengan Kurama didalam perutnya sendiri. Meskipun begitu, Ryujin akan selalu melatih Naruto untuk mengembangkan kekuatannya. Tapi, apakah Naruto akan menggunakannya untuk kebaikan atau sebagai seorang Destroyer.

Ia telah diramalkan sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, dengan ramalan tersebut. Ia adalah utusan yang mencoba untuk mencari seorang pemuda agar bisa mendamaikan dunia, yang sampai saat ini selalu dipenuhi oleh perebutan kekuasaan.

Sampai pada saat ini, ia menemukan pemuda itu pada anak dari seorang Yondaime Hokage dan seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Ia akan mengubah kepribadiannya suatu hari nanti agar bisa menjadi pemuda yang bijaksana dan tidak pendendam sebagaimana para warga membencinya.

Semenjak ia menjadi sebuah pedang, kehidupannya selalu dramatis. Menunggu seseorang akan membawanya kedalam ruang lingkup dunia shinobi dan mengetahui isi dari dunia tersebut.

Seseorang yang telah diramalkan...

Untuk mencari seorang Savior...

Karena ia memiliki sebutan...

...Ryujin...

..o.O.o..

Kehidupan ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon bagi seorang dewa, mereka mempermainkan mereka layaknya seperti game. Tapi, bukankah dibalik itu semua pasti memiliki maksud yang lain. karena itulah, Tuhan telah membuat takdir sebagaimana telah ditetapkan sejak para manusia lahir.

Manusia tak pernah berfikir dengan matang ketika ingin melakukan sesuatu, sebanyak apapun berfikir dengan keras namun pasti ada yang namanya kegagalan. Karena itulah, sebuah prinsip mengulang kembali sesuatu yang telah gagal diungkapkan. Tak ada satupun manusia yang bisa berjalan dalam kehidupan tanpa kegagalan.

Dipikiran mereka hanya ada sebuah kata untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, apapun caranya akan dilakukan agar bisa bertahan hidup didunia yang kejam ini. Membunuh seseorang yang memang tak mereka ketahui kebenarannya akan semua itu, mereka terus mengejar dan menyiksa lalu pada akhirnya membunuh.

Tapi, ketika ajal hampir mendatanginya.. sebuah aura berwarna kemerahan menyelimuti dirinya hingga menghilangkan bekas luka dan sayatan yang berada disekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah melanda desa konoha yang amat damai dan tentram, kicauan burung dipagi hari membuat suasana menjadi amat tentram dan hangat. Shinobi-shinobi melompat sana-sini sehingga menimbulkan bunyi saat mereka mendarat diatap rumah warga.<p>

Salah satu shinobi yang kini melompat sedang menggigit sehelai roti tawar, sedangkan kedua tangannya sedang mengancingkan bajunya yang belum rapih akibat tergesa-gesa. Ia lupa bahwa hari ini akan ada pembagian tim genin diakademy, memandang matahari yang sudah mulai menampakkan ujungnya sudah membuat matanya melebar.

'Sial, sepuluh menit lagi'

Semua yang ia lakukan tak sia-sia ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya didepan akademy sudah ada guru dengan luka sayatan dihidung sambil membawa berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Hosh ohayou Iruka-sensei"

Sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang disertai senyuman cerahnya. "A-ahha ohayou Naruto, kenapa kau begitu bersemangat hari ini?"

Naruto hanya menguap membalas pertanyaan Iruka yang berkebalikan dengan ekspresi Naruto. Sedangkan Iruka hanya sweatdrop melihat hal itu. "Yasudah, cepat masuk. Kita akan mulai pembagian tim nya"

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan akademy dengan malas. Langkahnya yang terlihat tak bersemangat sudah dapat menggambarkan ekspresinya.

Sreek!

"Hoam, ohayou semuanya" para murid hanya bisa terbengong ketika mendapati Naruto masih menguap di hari yang amat cerah ini, apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Murid yang biasanya sangat berisik dan pembuat onar kini telah sudah terlihat berbeda sejak memenangkan pertarungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke

Ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto pada saat itu. bocah yang biasanya berisik kini terlihat lebih dewasa, atau mungkin anak-anak sekelas Naruto tak ada yang sadar karena terlalu sibuk dengan apapun yang mereka kerjakan. Mereka menganggap perubahan itu hanyalah biasa.

Dari kejauhan, gadis bermata lavender menatapnya dengan rasa perhatian yang lebih. Gadis itu bisa menyadari kalau kepribadian Naruto telah berubah entah karena apa ia tak tahu, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu memperhatikan Naruto kini tengah dirundung rasa sakit dan heran. Sakit akibat sosok yang amat ia cintai tengah memiliki seorang kekasih. Lalu heran akibat perubahan yang amat drastis kini menjadi bahan omongan benaknya tiap hari.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Aku akan membagi kelompok sesuai dengan pilihan Hokage-sama" ucapan Iruka membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, gadis ini mencoba untuk mendengarkan ucapan Iruka yang memang sangat penting untuk masa depannya nanti.

_Time Skip_

"Tim 7 beranggotakan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto dan..." ucapan Iruka terpotong ketika gadis berambut pink kini sedang berjoget ria dengan ekspresi mengejek sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka karena satu tim dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan idola kelas.

"..Ino Yamanaka"

Aksi dari seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura terhenti seketika, ucapan terakhir Iruka membuatnya terdiam membatu. Ejekan yang dilontarkan kepada Ino harus ia telan bulat-bulat.

"Bisakah kau diam!" bentak Naruto, ekspresinya kini kembali berubah. Ia tidak terima ketika kekasihnya diejek apalagi menjadi dikatakan Fans-girl dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh, ia sangat membenci kata-kata itu, kata yang seperti sampah dan tidak layak diucapkan oleh seorang ninja. "Kau itu seperti sampah!"

"Sampah yang dipungut oleh Jalang!"

Entah mengapa ucapan Naruto menjadi kasar dan sangat singkat. Terlebih lagi, ucapan tersebut berdampak sangat buruk bagi seorang Haruno Sakura yang kini hanya diam mematung. Mungkin masih shock akan ucapan yang amat menusuk hatinya bahkan baru kali ini ia diberikan penghinaan sepedih itu.

"Aku tak butuh kunoichi sepertimu" banyak yang bertanya pada kawan sebelahnya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Naruto saat ini, perubahan sikapnya begitu kentara dari waktu ke waktu. Kini ia bukanlah seorang monster ataupun siluman, yakni pria dengan wajah dingin.

Tatapannya kini menjadi tajam, iris sapphirenya menjadi beku dan menjanjikan rasa sakit bagi yang melihatnya. Wajah dingin yang melebihi seorang Sasuke Uchiha kini menjadi sangat sangar. Namun, sedetik kemudian. Muncul kepulan asap yang langsung menampakkan kakek tua berjenggot serta jubah khas hokage miliknya.

"Hormat hamba, hokage-sama" ucapan Iruka mewakili seluruh murid didalam akademy yang membungkuk ataupun memberikan salam kepadanya.

"Bangunlah Iruka, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau Naruto akan dipindahkan dari Tim 7" Iruka memiringkan kepalanya heran, kenapa berita ini malah Sandaime yang langsung turun tangan. Bukankah ini hanyalah sepele dan tidak perlu hokage yang turun tangan.

Merasa tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Iruka, Sandaime tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya sparring saja, yah waktu itu belum selesai, bukankah begitu? Na.. ruto?" ketika pandangannya kearah Naruto yang kini matanya telah menjadi biru muda yang sangat dingin, Sandaime harus menelan ludahnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sekesal ini, tak jarang pula ia marah kecuali ada orang yang berani menghina dirinya atau orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku tunggu ditempat biasa"

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduk Ino yang bersebelahan dengan tempat duduknya, dengan sekali tarikan pada pinggulnya dan kini wajah mereka berdekatan lalu Naruto mengecup bibir Ino dengan lembut. Muncul semburat merah dikedua pipi Ino dan juga yang lainnya.

"Aku tunggu diapartement setelah pulang dari sini, Hime"

Masih dengan wajah merona, Ino dengan susah payah mengangguk.

"**Shunpo!"**

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang menyisakan bayangan hitam ditempat ia berdiri tadi, Iruka yang memang sudah mengetahui kemampuan Naruto dari Sandaime hanya menghela nafas. Memang sih cara menghilangnya begitu langka ataupun tidak ada yang bisa di Konoha. Tapi tak bisakah ia tidak pamer kepada temannya yang sedang memasang wajah kagum.

Namun, wajah dari salah satu murid bernama Uchiha Sasuke mengeras, tangannya mengepal dan harus menahan diri agar tidak menghajar Naruto saat ini juga, namun ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat hingga buku tangannnya memutih. Ia juga sangat kesal jikalau ada seseorang yang bisa menyainginya bahkan melebihinya.

Hidupnya selalu dipenuhi oleh ambisi untuk membunuh dan dendam seorang Uchiha yang takkan pernah hilang kecuali ia menuntaskan tujuannya. Seperti yang dilakukan Madara Uchiha untuk menghancurkan konoha dan rela melawan kawan seperjalanannya sendiri. Itu semua akibat clan dari sahabatnya sendiri yang telah melukai adiknya hingga tewas.

Kini terlihat sosok Naruto tengah bertarung dengan Sandaime di Training Ground dibawah gedung hokage. Memang Training Ground ini sangat besar hingga bisa menampung satu batalion ANBU. Namun, Sandaime takkan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Saat ini ia sedang fokus kepada pertarungan ini.

"**Sword Rasetu!"**

Ia mengalirkan energi power kepedangnya hingga energi berwarna kuning menyelimuti pedang ini sekilas, karena timing jurus ini hanyalah sepuluh detik. Jika lebih dari itu maka power nya akan menghilang dan tak memiliki efek apapun jikalau terkena sesuatu.

Wush!

Naruto melayang kebelakang sekaligus menghilang kembali, Hiruzen mengedaran pandangannya kesegala arah. Namun, merasa sudah pernah mengalami hal ini, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

'atas' batinnya memperingatkan. Benar juga, Naruto sedang mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas dan menghantamkannya ke punggung Hiruzen.

"**High Slam!"**

Bumm!

Sebuah dentuman kecil terdengar cukup besar dikarenakan dua jurus saling bersatu untuk menghancurkan apa yang berada didekatnya, setelah debu yang berterbangan menutupi pandangan telah menghilang. Matanya menyipit ketika Hiruzen dapat menghindari serangan tersebut dengan mudah.

Duak!

Naruto terpental lumayan jauh ketika Hiruzen memanjangkan tongkat yang sudah berada ditangannya hingga menghantam perutnya yang sedang tak siap. Ia tak peduli akan darah yang telah mengucur dari sudut bibirnya, menurutnya itu hal yang wajar bagi seorang shinobi.

"Seranganmu selalu seperti itu Naruto-kun. Kamu harus mengubah dimana kamu akan muncul pada saat itu, karena jikalau kamu selalu muncul di atas akan mudah ditebak"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, menggenggam erat pedangnya dengan sebelah tangan lalu memasang pose kuda-kuda menengah. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menggunakan jurus apa yang akan ia gunakan nantinya.

Sedangkan Hiruzen hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang telah berubah 180º dari biasanya, mungkin baginya itu adalah hal yang wajar karena mengalami pubertas menjadi seorang remaja. Seketika matanya melebar saat melihat Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Sial aku tak bisa merasakannya karena tak memiliki chakra' batin Hiruzen kesal.

Naruto yang telah menyiapkan rencana amat matang harus menggunakannya dengan timing amat tepat. Meskipun gagal, ia akan mengubah rencana menjadi rencana B.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!"**

Muncul gelombang berwarna hitam pekat mengarah ke Hiruzen yang dengan cepat menciptakan sebuah dinding batu amat keras untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Merasa umpannya telah dimakan, Naruto kembali melesat untuk menyiapkan serangan lanjutan.

"**Fire Armor"**

Tiba-tiba muncul api yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dari kaki hingga kepala tanpa disadari oleh Hiruzen yang kini sedang sibuk mencari keberadaannya. Setelah sudah cukup untuk mencari celah, Naruto melemparkan pedangnya kearah Hiruzen dengan sangat cepat.

Hiruzen yang merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan menghampirinya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping lalu mendapati pedang yang ia ketahui milik Naruto tengah menerjang kearahnya. Karena tak mau tewas sia-sia, ia melenturkan punggungnya hingga pedang tersebut melewati bagian depan wajahnya dengan sangat cepat.

Tapi, Hiruzen dikejutkan oleh sebuah peluru-peluru api yang mengarah kepadanya dengan sangat cepat. Ia tahu kalau peluru api tersebut dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, ia menghentakkan telapak tangannya ketanah sehingga muncul dinding tanah yang cukup tebal langsung terhantam peluru api tersebut.

Terdengar ledakan kecil yang membuat kawah lumayan besar ketika peluru api tersebut menghantam dinding tanah milik Hiruzen. Merasa serangannya gagal, Naruto melesat dengan pedang ditangannya serta armor api membungkus tubuhnya. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya kearah perut Hiruzen.

Trank!

Hiruzen menangkisnya dengan mudah menggunakan tongkat karena bagaimanapun menggunakan kunai takkan mampu untuk menandingi ketebalan pedang tersebut, apalagi diselimuti oleh api yang membuat pedang itu semakin terlihat mengerikan.

"Rencana yang bagus, Naruto-kun..." Hiruzen menarik nafas dari mulut sangat dalam ditandai dengan dadanya yang menggembung dan menyemburkannya pada Naruto seraya berkata..

"**Katon : Bakufu Ranbu"**

Hiruzen menyemburkan pusaran api yang sangat besar dihadapan Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Karena jarak yang sangat dekat itu, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya.

[Bangunlah Naruto!]

Sebuah bentakan dari dalam dirinya membuatnya tersadar akan lamunannya. Naruto bukanlah seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah serangan menghampirinya.

Tapi..

Naruto adalah seorang pejuang yang takkan pernah takut dengan apa yang ia lalui. Takkan pernah menyerah selagi dia bernafas dan titik darah penghabisan.

Terlihat kini iris mata Naruto berubah menjadi keemasan serta menjadi simbol jam. Rambutnya yang seketika berubah menjadi perak menjadi perhatian Hiruzen serta beberapa ANBU yang mengintai disana. Merasakan ada hawa tak mengenakkan untuk Hiruzen, para ANBU memutuskan untuk membawa Hiruzen pergi.

Namun, ketika Hiruzen mengangkat tangannya yang berarti memberikan perintah kepada mereka untuk berhenti dan tidak ikut campur akan pertarungan ini.

[Biar aku yang ambil alih]

* * *

><p>"Hosh hosh, siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau bukan Naruto!" teriak Hiruzen dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Pertarungan yang tidak memungkinkan untuknya menang hanya bisa menahan diri agar tidak marah. Alih-alih karena yang ia lawan tadi bukanlah cucunya, melainkan orang lain.<p>

"Aku? Kau tak perlu tahu. Yang penting adalah, pindahkan Naruto dari Tim 7 karena ia takkan bisa berkembang ketika satu tim disana. Lalu pindahkan juga Ino ke Tim Shikamaru, pastinya ia akan sangat membantu disana"

Dengan ucapan terakhir tersebut, tubuh Naruto lunglai jatuh keatas tanah disertai oleh iris matanya yang telah kembali menjadi biru sapphire dan tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Hiruzen masih terpaku akan kejadian tersebut, bagaimana bisa cucunya sendiri memiliki sisi lain atau mungkin di hipnotis.

Tapi siapa pelakunya?

Namun, ucapan tadi selalu terngiang dalam pikirannya. Ucapan itu tidak keliru memang, Hiruzen sengaja memasukkan Naruto kedalam tim tersebut bersama Ino agar bisa mengubah jati diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dipenuhi oleh dendam untuk membunuh kakaknya, lalu Sakura Haruno yang selalu bergelayut manja pada Sasuke atau bisa disebut Fan-girl.

"Siapapun engkau, ucapanmu memang benar" ungkap Hiruzen entah pada siapa. Ia berjalan membopong tubuh Naruto dipunggungnya tak lupa menyuruh salah satu ANBU untuk membawakan pedang Naruto. Tapi, suatu kejadian tak terduga terjadi. ANBU tersebut tangannya terbakar.

Sedetik kemudian, pedang tersebut terbang atau lebih tepatnya melayang menuju Naruto dan menghilang dalam telapak tangan Naruto. Hiruzen tak habis pikir akan kejadian hari ini, benar-benar hal tak bisa dipercaya. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari perubahan Naruto.

Sebuah perubahan akan dimulai, Naruto yang dahulu pembuat onar dan berisik kini telah berubah menjadi amat pendiam dan sangat dingin kepada orang-orang. Perubahan yang amat drastis telah terlihat dari kepribadian Naruto, rambutnya telah kembali menjadi kuning keemasan.

Tapi tetap saja Hiruzen masih heran akan sosok tadi, sosok tersebut adalah seorang _Time Traveller_. Dibuktikan ketika semua serangan Hiruzen yang mengenainya selalu kembali seperti semula dan ia merasa seperti De Ja Vu ketika melancarkan beberapa serangan. Setelah melamunkan akan kejadian tadi membuatnya lapar.

Tanpa sadar, ia telah sampai didepan toko Ramen Ichiraku dengan Naruto yang masih pingsan digendongannya. Kemudian, ia mendudukkan Naruto disalah satu meja yang kosong dan memanggil Teuchi.

"Tolong berikan ramen kesukaan Naruto untuk sepuluh porsi ketika sudah bangun, dan ini uangnya" Hiruzen memberikan uang yang lumayan banyak kepada Teuchi yang bisa membeli satu kedai nya. "Ambil kembaliannya"

Tak lama kemudian, kelopak mata Naruto terbuka menampakkan iris blue sapphire nya. Keadaan tersebut membuat Teuchi langsung bergegas memberikan ramen jumbo kepada Naruto sebanyak mungkin. Tentu saja itu semua Naruto makan dengan amat lahap, bukankah ini bisa disebut berkah?

Apalagi Teuchi mengatakan kalau hari ini Naruto boleh makan gratis.

Setelah puas, Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah terlihat buncit akibat terlalu banyak makan. Namun, terlintas sosok gadis berambut kuning pucat yang diikat ekor kuda dengan pony tail, yang menutupi mata kanannya.

Sial!

Ia sudah melupakan Ino yang kini tengah berada diapartementnya, tak peduli perutnya yang masih dalam keadaan kapasitas maksimum harus muntah-muntah pada akhirnya jikalau ia pergi sekarang.

"**Shunpo!"**

Dalam kedipan mata, Naruto telah menghilang dari kedai ini. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bisa melihat kemana Naruto pergi. Bagaimanapun, kepergian Naruto yang amat aneh ini hingga meninggalkan bayangan hitam itu tidak ada yang menguasainya.

Cklek!

Pintu apartement kini telah terbuka menampakkan pria dengan rambut kuning keemasan yang saat ini sedang meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari tombol lampu. Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian, ia memegang saklar tersebut dan menekannya hingga menimbulkan suara 'ctek' saat ditekan.

Pandangannya beralih pada sosok gadis yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjangnya, mungkin saja gadis itu sedang kelelahan akibat menunggunya beberapa jam. Ia menatap jam dinding yang tertera diatas tempat tidurnya telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, pastinya kedua orang tua Ino sedang mencarinya.

Sudah setengah hari Naruto meninggalkan gadis ini hanya untuk sparring dengan kakeknya, dengan tenang Naruto merengkuh tubuh mungil Ino kedalam gendongannya dan kemudian ia kembali menghilang dalam bayangan hitam. Kemana? Tentu saja kerumah Ino.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, mereka berdua telah sampai didepan toko bunga bertuliskan 'Yamanaka'. Tak membuang waktu lama, ia menggoyangkan lonceng yang terpampang didepan pintu sebagai bel. Bagaimanapun ini masih zaman tradisional bukan modern yang sudah menggunakan beragam alat canggih.

"Ah Naruto-kun, terima kasih telah membawakan Ino. Silahkan masuk untuk makan malam bersama"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tanda penolakan. "Tidak usah Inoichi-san, aku sudah makan tadi" Naruto menolak dengan ucapan halus agar tidak menyindir seseorang ketika berkata. Tapi itu adalah awal permasalahannya, Inoichi mulai heran akan tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi tampak dewasa.

Naruto memutar kakinya seraya mengelus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya tertawa halus yang amat kosong. Ia masih teringat akan ucapan dari Ryujin, entah kenapa Ryujin berkata bahwa diri Naruto akan menjadi dirinya. Apa maksudnya?

Entahlah, tapi ia memang merasa bersikap aneh sejak tadi. Gaya bicaranya tidak seperti dirinya yang asli, bahkan terkesan amat sopan dan dingin. Ia menghardik dengan jelas dan dengan nada dingin kepada Sakura mengenai tingkah lakunya.

Namun, meskipun begitu Naruto tetap tak tega ketika ucapan kasar dan dingin terlontar langsung dari mulutnya dengan lancar tanpa ada hambatan sama sekali, seolah-olah dirinya telah terbiasa mengucapkan hal tersebut kepada orang sekitar.

..o.O.o..

_Keesokan paginya_

Pagi yang cerah kini kembali melanda desa Konoha yang amat sejuk karena cuacanya yang terkesan sejuk ini memungkinkan banyak pedagang yang berlalu lalang melewati perumahan untuk sekedar menjual barang dagangan mereka.

Sebuah alarm yang telah diset oleh anak beranjak remaja ini berdering amat keras. Dengan sedikit lenguhan kecil, remaja ini bangun dari ranjangnya dan tanpa lupa merapikan kembali sprai yang telah berantakan. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menghadiri panggilan dari kakeknya untuk ke kantor Hokage.

.

_At Kantor Hokage_

"Ayolah, apakah tidak ada yang ingin menjadi jounin pembimbing Naruto-kun? Aku yakin ia takkan merepotkan kalian" Hiruzen masih berkutat akan ucapan waktu itu untuk memindahkan Naruto dari Tim 7, memang asumsi itu tidaklah salah tapi inilah jadinya. Tak ada satupun Jounin pembimbing yang akan mengajari Naruto. "Aku akan menaikkan gaji kalian dua kali lipat"

"Maaf hokage-sama, tingkah laku yang pernah ia lakukan membuat kami harus berpikir ratusan kali. Ketika ia mengecat patung hokage, melempar bungkus mie pada shinobi yang lewat, dan mencuri gulungan Shodaime Hokage pada saat itu" cetus pria dengan rokok hinggap dibibirnya.

Brak!

Pintu ruangan ini seketika terbuka dengan amat kasar oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut dikuncir belakang, ia berjalan dengan sinis dan berhenti dihadapan Hiruzen. "Aku yang akan menjadi Jounin Pembimbingnya"

Hiruzen menghentikan menyesap cerutunya, ia memandang wanita itu dengan pandangan keseriusan. "Benarkah?" bagaimanapun Hiruzen tak yakin jikalau muridnya akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat saat dilatih oleh jounin ini.

"Yap, aku akan meneruskan Legacy Yondaime menjadi yang terbaik dari pada Uchiha keparat itu. Sosoknya yang amat mirip dengan Minato membuatku harus menahan gairah untuk menjadikannya alat pemuas nafsuku khu khu khu" jounin ini berterus terang dengan tawa aneh keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hah.. Bisakah kau mencari kekasih diumurmu yang masih muda, bukankah begitu?" jounin itu tersenyum tipis ketika mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Hiruzen.

"Kau tahu? Ketika segel ini berada dalam tubuhku, hidupku menjadi sengsara. Hidup tanpa ada tujuan yang pasti untuk mencapai sebuah keluarga akan amat sulit. Bayangkan saja ketika suami ku melihat segel ini, ia pasti akan langsung kabur dan takkan kembali karena tak mau memiliki anak dari siluman ular" Hiruzen terdiam dan terpaku akan pernyataan yang amat jelas dan nyata akan kebenarannya.

"Benar"

"Kheh, jadi siapa nama muridku nantinya?"

"Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Minato Namikaz-" ucapan Hiruzen terpotong dengan cepat oleh Anko yang memutar mata bosan. "Aku tahu itu, dan aku cuma bertanya namanya saja"

Hiruzen mengangguk dengan pelan sekaligus melemaskan lehernya setelah itu untuk merilekskan kepalanya yang amat lelah akibat memikirkan hal ini, tapi ini juga untuk masa depan Naruto nantinya. Karena ia tak mungkin bisa menjaga Naruto terus sedangkan tubuhnya yang sudah semakin tua.

"Aku serahkan tugas ini padamu, Anko"

* * *

><p>"Anko Mitarashi.. Jounin pembimbingku di Tim 13?" Naruto masih tak percaya akan informasi ini, seorang ANBU yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengkabarkannya untuk pergi kesalah satu onsen terdekat yang katanya sudah ditunggu disana. Naruto tak habis pikir akan jounin barunya yang tiba-tiba meminta untuk menemuinya dionsen.<p>

Ini mau latihan atau mandi..

Dengan kedua tangan yang berada dikantung celananya, Naruto berjalan menuju onsen yang diminta. Ia tak peduli akan ucapan halus dari penduduk yang ia lewati bahkan ada yang melemparkan batu kearahnya. Tentu saja itu hanya ia tangkap dengan sebelah tangan.

Detik berganti menit, kini Naruto telah sampai didepan onsen yang lumayan besar untuk menampung lima puluh orang didalamnya, ia memasuki onsen tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun kalau ada wanita didalamnya. Toh buat apa bersalah? Ini kan onsen campuran.

"Jadi kau ya.. Uzumaki Narashi" langkah Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya. Ia mencoba untuk menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara yang ternyata dari sosok wanita dengan handuk melilit sebagian tubuhnya dan sedang duduk dipinggir onsen.

"Naruto" koreksi Naruto ketika wanita itu salah mengatakan namanya. Namun, hasil yang ia dapat bukanlah kata 'maaf' namun suara tawa halus.

"Aku lebih senang dengan nama itu, namamu yang dulu membuatku lapar" Anko mulai beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju Naruto dengan langkah amat sensual. Anko mengelus dadanya yang masih tertutup oleh jaket berwarna putih yang baru ia beli kemarin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto ketika merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan akan terjadi pada dirinya. Bukannya jawaban yang ia dapat tetapi malah senyuman manis. Naruto harus bersusah payah untuk menelan ludahnya ketika senyuman manis itu malah menjadi seringaian.

"Hmm tidak, tidak ada. Kau yang sekarang amat mirip ayahmu" pernyataan singkat yang terlontar dari mulut Anko membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia tak peduli siapa lagi ayah maupun ibunya. Karena buat apa mengetahui sosok yang tak pernah ada dan muncul dalam hidupnya.

[Janganlah begitu Naruto, mereka adalah orang tuamu. Masa iya kamu tak mau tahu siapa mereka?] Ryujin yang berada didalam pikiran Naruto menasehati. Karena bagaimanapun Ryujin takkan membiarkan Naruto terpuruk akan kebencian karena tidak mendapat kasih sayang orang tua.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu tak perlu. Aku tak butuh mereka lagi, ada suatu pikiran yang selalu mengganjal dalam pikiranku" Ryujin lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Naruto selanjutnya. "Apakah orang tuaku memiliki konflik hingga mereka berdua pisah meninggalkanku sendirian. Apakah Tou-san meninggalkan Kaa-san sendirian yang tengah hamil. Apakah aku ini akan hara-"

[STOP! Jangan katakan hal itu lagi]

"Mengapa? Jikalau kamu berada diposisiku saat ini, apa langkah yang akan kamu lakukan. Bunuh diri? menjadi Nuke-nin? Atau menghabisi warga konoha dengan kekuatan Kurama"

Ryujin menarik nafas sesaat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. [Ketahuilah Naruto, kedua orang tuamu adalah pahlawan yang mengorbankan diri mereka untuk melindungimu. Andaikan pada saat itu ia tak melindungimu, maka kamu telah tiada hingga saat ini]

Mata Naruto terfokus sejenak pada iris mata aneh milik Ryujin, ia tersadar bahwa Ryujin mengetahui segala tentang orang tuanya sehingga bicara seperti itu. Di depannya adalah sosok yang amat baik dan selalu memberikan motivasi kepadanya, selalu membenarkan ucapannya yang salah.

"Benar"

Ryujin tersenyum miring membelakangi Naruto. [Pergilah, aku akan mengawasimu dari dalam] sebuah ucapan yang mengandung makna ingin melindungi membuat Naruto sumringah.

"Terima kasih"

Ketika telah merasakan kepergian Naruto, ia berjalan terus hingga sampai tempat singgasananya atau tempat ia menancap ketika menjadi sebuah pedang. Kini hidupnya tidaklah sendirian lagi, ia telah memiliki seorang partner yang selalu menerima perhatian dan pendapatnya.

Naruto selalu mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan sebagaimana itu merupakan sebuah dorongan untuknya agar bisa lebih baik lagi dan tidak terpuruk akan jurang kebencian.

Dengan kebencian seseorang akan mengenal apa yang namanya kegagalan.

"Andaikan KEGAGALAN dilambangkan oleh Hujan, dan jika KESUKSESAN dilambangkan oleh Matahari. Maka kau akan menggunakan keduanya untuk bisa melihat yang namanya Pelangi"

* * *

><p>To be Continued~<p>

Hmm hmm apakah chapter ini mengecewakan? Mungkin iya, hahh sebenarnya aku ingin membuat story baru karena memiliki ide amat cemerlang. Ketika mengingat kedua Fic pertama, aku harus mengurungkan niat untuk hal itu.

Thanks for Review

Draconsteel


End file.
